Changing Hearts
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Harry muss erkennen das vieles nicht so ist wie es scheint u.a seine Freunde. Und Severus muss erkennen dass selbst ein Tränkemeister mal Fehler macht! Also Leute wie ihr seht eine Story voller Erkenntnisse ! It is done ! Story is completly comlete!
1. And the story goes on

Changing Hearts , Changing Friends , Changing Houses  
  
Autor:Mistress of Disaster Pairing : Harry Snape Disclaimer : Nichts gehört mir Rating: R!!! Warnings : Ihr werdet schon sehen muahahahaha (Na Unsinn ich weiß es selber noch nicht) Nur eines sei gesagt wer Slytherin nicht mag ist hier falsch! Aber wer Pansy genauso hasst wie ich der sollte auf jeden Fall den Epilog lesen! Bussi an alle Leser und meine Beta- readers  
  
Chapter 1 Sweet Dreams are made of...What?  
  
Sanfte Hände fuhren über sein Gesicht. Er schloß die Augen. Die Hände streichelten über seinen Hals und packten plötzlich zu doch er wusste sie würden ihm nichts tun. Mit einem Ruck sprengten sie die Knöpfe seiner Robe und ließen ihn nun völlig nackt auf dem Laken zurück. Er hatte geahnt dass das hier passieren würde und deshalb seine normale Kleidung weggelassen. Die Hände strichen federleicht über seinen Oberkörper und ließen ihn ab und zu lustvoll aufschreien wenn sie sich seinen Brustwarzen zuwandten. Er wand sich hin und her, konnte sich aber sonst nicht bewegen. Nun waren da heiße Lippen die sich um die tiefer liegenden Bereiche seines Körpers kümmerten . Er presste mit einem lauten Stöhnen den Kopf in das Laken. Ihm war heiß. So heiß wie noch nie zuvor und doch zitterte er, vor Erregung und angespannter Erwartung . Er hob den Kopf um in das Gesicht seines Peinigers sehen zu können der ihm so süße Qualen bereitete . Er öffnete die Augen und sah....  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr Harry hoch. Er atmete schwer und der Schweiß trat ihm aus allen Poren. Was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Er hatte zwar schon öfter erotische Träume mit Männern gehabt aber noch nie mit....naja eben mit IHM (Nein nicht der ihm den ihr jetzt vielleicht meint! So krank wird meine Story dann auch wieder nicht!)! Das war einfach krank krank krank! Er lies sich wieder zurück fallen und seufzte.  
  
"Mit mir stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Ausgerechnet der Mann der versucht mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen turnt mich auch noch an."  
  
Er schloß die Augen wieder und drehte sich auf die Seite, da bemerkte er dass er schmerzlich erregt war.  
  
"nein das ist nicht wahr nicht das auch noch ich dachte dieses Alter hätte ich hinter mir!?"  
  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzen stand er auf und ging ins Bad. An Schlaf war jetzt wohl erstmal nicht zu denken.Sorgen um seine nächtlichen Aktivitäten musste er sich nicht machen da er ja ein Einzelzimmer hatte, aber den Rest seiner erhofften Nachtruhe konnte er wohl vergessen!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Harry sah wie alle anderen auf als die Tür aufflog und Snape hereinkam mit seiner wie immer vorzüglich guten Laune. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Dieser Mann faszinierte ihn ungemein. Diese dunkle geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung, die selbstbewusste unbeugsame Haltung und die gewählte Sprache die ihn so überlegen in manchen Situationen wirken ließ. Außerdem musste Harry zugeben , dass sich zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Form von Respekt entwickelt hatte auf ihren gemeinsamen Missionen, was soviel hieß wie Snape machte keine höhnischen Bemerkungen mehr und Harry hielt seine Zunge im Zaum. Er musterte ihn interessiert, bis Ron ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen gab.  
  
"Hey Harry ! Nun starr ihn nicht so grimmig an , wir haben in der Ersten Zaubertränke. Wenn er das mitkriegt nervt er dich nur noch mehr als sonst auch schon ."  
  
Harry wandte erschrocken den Blick ab als er bemerkte dass er Snape angestarrt hatte . Doch anscheinend hatte dieser es auch bemerkt und bedachte ihn mit einem düsteren Blick. Nicht einmal das schreckte Harry noch ab es ließ ihn eher die faszinierenden schwarzen Augen die solch ein inneres Feuer zu haben schienen anstarren.  
  
"Na toll Harry jetzt hast dus geschafft jetzt bekommen wir wahrscheinlich noch mehr Punkte abgezogen als sonst !"  
  
raunte ihm Hermine böse zu. Harry ignorierte ihren Kommentar lieber und sah auf seinen Teller um die Röte zu verbergen die ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen war als Snape ihn angesehen hatte. Er brachte keinen Bissen mehr runter also stand er auf mit der Begründung noch etwas vergessen zu haben.  
  
Er schlenderte durch die Gänge ohne ein direktes Ziel zu haben . Schließlich setzte er sich in einem leeren Gang ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Ihm ging vieles durch den Kopf. Ron und Hermine hatten sein seltsames Verhalten in der letzten Zeit sicher bemerkt. Sollte er ihnen sagen dass er schwul war? Er wusste es nicht . Und dann Snape , warum fühlte Harry sich jetzt in seiner Gegenwart so anders? Und warum träumte er solche Dinge? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Ja gut er war schwul und er musste zugeben dass er fand dass Snape ihn sehr .....irritierte und wie er letzte Nacht gemerkt hatte auch erregte.Aber musste das denn gleich heissen dass er etwas von Snape wollte? Er schallt sich selbst einen Narren. Natürlich man wachte nicht mitten in der Nacht mit einer schmerzhaften Erregung auf und das auf Grund eines Traumes von einem Mann von dem man nichts wollte! Aber warum so plötzlich? Oder war dieses Verlangen für diesen ehemaligen Feind und jetzigen Freund denn schon immer da gewesen und Harry hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen? Warum auch immer dieser Mann machte ihn unwahrscheinlich heiß! Und solange da nicht mehr war hatte er doch eigentlich kein Problem außer dass seine Hände des Nachts wohl des öfteren beschäftigt sein würden und er aufpassen musste dass er in Snapes Gegenwart keine falschen Kommentare abgab. Da war doch nicht mehr oder? Nein natürlich nicht aber warum.....Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie die Zeit verging und als ihm auffiel wie spät es war hatte die erste Stunde bereits angefangen.  
  
"Verdammt der köpft mich!"  
  
Er sprang auf und lief eilig in die Kerker um zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum zu kommen. Ohne zu klopfen stürmte er hinein und zog alle Blicke auf sich. Auch den von Snape, was ihn sofort leicht rot anlaufen ließ .In der Hoffnung dass es niemand bemerkt hatte tat er noch einige Schritte in den Raum hinein.  
  
"Ahh Mr. Potter sie halten es also auch mal für angebracht zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen? Welch eine Ehre. Darüber sprechen wir nach dieser Stunde setzen sie sich und wagen sie es ja nicht auch nur einmal ungefragt zu sprechen verstehen wir uns Potter?"  
  
Harry senkte den Blick , auch um nicht mehr in dieses Gesicht sehen zu müssen dass ihn schon die ganze Zeit verfolgte. In Snape Unterricht auch noch seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten!  
  
"Ja Sir"  
  
Noch immer mit gesenktem Blick ging er zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Er erntete einen strafenden Blick von Hermine und ein teilnahmsvolles Nicken von Ron, dann wandte er sich Snapes Unterricht zu, was leider beinhaltete dass er den Mann die ganze Zeit sah. Er ließ seinen Blick über Snapes Gestalt wandern . Die langen schwarzen Haare, die dunklen geheimnisvollen Augen die schmalen Lippen , der schlanke Hals der in seiner schwarzen Robe endete , die sich an seinen schlanken Körper schmiegte . Plötzlich kam Harry der Gedanke wie Snape wohl ohne diese Robe aussehen würde und er meinte ganz ohne sie. So in seinen Gedankengängen verloren merkte Harry nicht wie er die völlig falsche Zutat in seinen Trank mischte und schrak auf als es vor ihm plötzlich einen lauten Knall gab und er mit einem Schrei von seinem Stuhl gerissen wurde. Als er sich halb aufgerichtet hatte und die Augen öffnete sah er Snapes böses Gesicht über sich . Für einen Moment dachte er so etwas wie Besorgnis darin zu sehen doch das war so schnell vorbei wie es gekommen war. Mit finsterer Miene meinte er  
  
"Nach der Stunde Potter."  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief ereignislos und als der Gong ertönte stürmten alle außer Harry aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Òh Gott Oh Gott Oh Gott ...nicht stottern nicht rot werden nicht daran denken an was du vorhin gedacht hast.....Oh Fuck!`  
  
Er stand auf und ging vor zu Snapes Schreibtisch und wartete einen Moment bis dieser zu ihm aufsah.  
  
"Potter. Was soll ich mit ihnen nur anstellen?"  
  
er seufzte und Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er wüsste da schon so einiges was Snape mit ihm anstellen sollte aber das hatte er wohl kaum gemeint. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen.  
  
"Was bitte ist so lustig hieran Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry blickte erschrocken auf und das Grinsen verschwand sofort. Er konnte gerade noch dem Drang wiederstehen sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen.  
  
"Nichts Sir tut mir leid!"  
  
`Böser Harry ganz ganz böse!`  
  
Die Bilder aus seinem Kopf vertreibend sah er zu wie der Zorn aus Snapes Miene langsam wieder verrauchte.  
  
"Das hoffe ich doch! Und nun zurück zum Thema"  
  
Er sah Harry ernst an ohne einen Funken Spott Zorn oder sonstigen Emotionen die Harry im Bezug auf sich von diesem Mann gewohnt war wenn es um seinen Unterricht ging.  
  
"Wirklich mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus . Wollen sie denn wirklich dass ich sie in ihrem letzten Jahr von der Schule werfen lasse? Ich glaube weder haben sie mich noch ich sie die ganzen Jahre über ertragen um jetzt so etwas zu riskieren, oder?Nehmen sie sich gefälligst demnächst etwas zusammen. Und nun zu ihrer Strafe kommen sie um 8 Uhr heute Abend in mein Büro . Sie können jetzt gehen."  
  
Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an. Kein Geschrei kein böses Wort keine höhnischen Bemerkungen? Was war mit dem Mann los  
  
"Professor sind sie in Ordnung?"  
  
Mist! Am liebsten hätte Harry sich auf die Zunge gebissen war er vorher um den richtigen Ärger herum gekommen würde er ihn jetzt wohl doppelt erwischen. Snape sah verwundert auf  
  
"Typisch Potter macht sich Sorgen um Alles und Jeden egal ob es ihn angeht oder nicht. Aber trotzdem danke der nachfrage Mr. Potter mir geht es ausgezeichnet und nun gehen sie endlich sonst kommen sie zu spät. Und verlaufen sie sich nicht!"  
  
Jetzt war Harry total verwirrt das hatte doch tatsächlich ernst geklungen. Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu verwirrt um Snapes Sarkasmus noch von seinen ernsten Aüßerungen unterscheiden zu können.Trotz seiner Verwirrung drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Bevor er wusste was er tat drehte er sich noch einmal um .  
  
"Professor ich......"  
  
Ja was wollte er eigentlich sagen? Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und rannte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort seinen Freunden nach.  
  
Ja was hätte er sagen wollen? Vielleicht "Hey Snape sie sind zwar echt ein Menschenschreck aber haben nen netten Arsch, wollte ich nur mal so anmerken?!" Ja klar! Dann hätte er seinen Rauswurf auch gleich unterschreiben können! 


	2. Hey guys here we goe

Chapter 2  
  
Dream on oder Someone to catch you if you fall  
  
Es war Abend. Um zehn vor 8 machte Harry sich unter den Mitleidsbekundungen seiner Freunde auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Ihm allerdings war gar nicht nach schlechter Laune zumute . Im Gegenteil er hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie ein 14 jähriger vor seinem ersten Date. (AN Nicht das ich wüsste wie sich ein 14 jähriger Junge vor seinem ersten Date fühlt aber egal.) Bescheuerter Vergleich kam es ihm in den Sinn. Er klopfte an die Tür und wurde nach einigen Sekunden rein gelassen. Er war zum ersten Mal hier und sah sich um. Alles war in dunklem Eichenholz gehalten und in dem Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Raumes brannte ein Feuer. Harry war überrascht . Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Snapes Büro so gemütlich wäre.  
  
"Ah Potter. Ich sehe sie können ja doch pünktlich sein . Sie werden die Bücher in diesem Regal alphabetisch sortieren. Eine Leiter steht bereits."  
  
Harry nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Snape setzte sich vor den Kamin und las ein Buch . Nach einiger Zeit schweifte Harrys Blick zu Snape und er ließ seine Gedanken da weiter laufen wo er sie heute Nachmittag abgebrochen hatte. Er stellte sich vor wie Snape durch die Tür in der gegenüber liegenden Wand gehen würde und sich dann langsam seiner Kleidung entledigte. Seine Gedanken bahnten sich immer weiter vor er befand sich wieder in seinem Traum doch diesmal wusste er wer sein Gegenüber war und das machte die Sache noch lustvoller. Oh Gott er durfte nicht so weiter denken sonst war die Leiter bald nicht mehr das Einzige das hier stand! Plötzlich riss Snapes Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken . Dieser stand mittlerweile unter der Leiter und sah zu Harry hinauf Er hatte den Jungen eine Zeit lang beobachtet und nachdem Harry mindesten 5 Minuten abwesend an eine Wand gestarrt hatte sprach er ihn an.  
  
"Sie sind nicht hier um an die Wand zu starren Potter!"  
  
Erschrocken machte Harry eine unbedachte Bewegung und verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Er fiel und spannte die Muskeln weil er mit einem harten Aufprall rechnete aber der kam nie, statt dessen fand er sich in Snapes Armen wieder. Im Raum war es still. Man konnte nur das Knistern der Flammen hören. Grüne Augen sahen in Schwarze. Snapes Atem streifte Harrys Lippen und ließ ihn erzittern. Doch bevor einer von ihnen das tun konnte woran sie beide im Moment dachten setzte Snape Harry wieder auf den Boden und raunte an sein Ohr mit rauher Stimme  
  
"Du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen Harry."  
  
Er richtete sich auf und meinte dann laut.  
  
"Sie können jetzt gehen Mr. Potter bevor sie sich noch in meinem Büro das Genick brechen und ich Schuld daran habe dass unsere Welt ihren großen Helden verliert."  
  
Wie? Hatte Harry sich verhört? Hatte Snape das eben wirklich gesagt oder.....  
  
`Arrghh Ich werde langsam paranoid!`  
  
"Professor! Ich....."  
  
"Gehen sie jetzt Potter es ist spät genug!"  
  
Bevor er den Raum verließ meinte er noch  
  
"Danke Sir , für Heute wie für damals!"  
  
Noch mehr irritiert als schon am Nachmittag rannte Harry aus dem Raum und ging zurück zum Tower. Seine Freunde wollten sofort wissen was passiert war doch Harry wimmelte sie mit einem er sei müde ab und verzog sich auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Was war das gewesen ? Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen die fast das Knistern des Feuers übertönt hatte , Snapes Hand die leicht gezittert hatte und ein wenig länger als nötig auf seiner Hüfte gelegen hatte,Snapes Atem der heiß über seine Lippen streifte so nahe dass sie sich fast berührten, Snapes Augen die zu brennen schienen wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment und Snapes rasender Puls den Harry gefühlt hatte als er sich an Snapes Brust abgestützt hatte. Das konnte er sich nicht alles einfach nur eingeblidet haben oder?  
  
Mit der Gewissheit einen großen Teil seiner Nacht wieder im Badezimmer zu verbringen stieß Harry einen Seufzer aus und legte sich schlafen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie frei und Hermine bestand darauf , dass sie in die Bibliothek gingen um zu lernen. Als sie nun zu dritt um einen Tisch saßen begann Ron wieder  
  
"Nun erzähl schon welche Strafe hat dir das alte Ekel nun wieder aufgebrummt?"  
  
Was Ron nicht mitbekam war dass Snape an der Wand um die Ecke lehnte und alles mithören konnte.  
  
`Ah ja die Berichterstattung mal sehen was der Junge so alles an Gemeinheiten dazu erfindet?!`  
  
Snape hörte gespannt zu.  
  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen . Fing Ron schon wieder damit an.  
  
"Nichts Besonderes . Bücher sortieren."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern  
  
"Hätt ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut . Ich hätte eher gedacht er schickt dich in den Verbotenen Wald und hofft dass du nie wieder raus kommst so ein Mistkerl wie der ist."  
  
Snape musste ein Lachen unterdrücken um nicht aufzufallen.  
  
`Nein Harry würde er nicht in den verbotenen Wald schicken aber Weasley wenn er nicht aufpasste!`  
  
Harrys Gedanken gingen ähnliche Wege.  
  
"Ron! Das ist doch Unsinn ! Findest du nicht dass wir langsam alt genug sind um mit solchen Dingen aufzuhören?"  
  
`Hört hört Potter spricht ein Machtwort! Und noch dazu ein vernünftiges?`  
  
"Welche Dinge und warum verteidigst du den Kerl?"  
  
`Tja die einen werden erwachsen die anderen bleiben immer dumm!`  
  
"Ich meine dass wir alt genug sind um nicht mehr gegen Leute zu hetzen die wir gar nicht kennen. Und ich verteidige ihn nicht ich finde nur dass jeder einen gewissen Respekt verdient hat und er hat meinen auf jeden Fall verdient so oft wie er mir schon geholfen oder mir das Leben gerettet hat.!"  
  
Harry sah Ron ernst an und der starrte geschockt zurück. Snape hatte das Alles gehört und war sehr verwundert wie hoch Harrys Meinung über ihn doch war. Plötzlich hörte man Stühlerücken und Ron stand mit geballten Fäusten vor Harry.  
  
"Was hat dieses Arschloch mit dir gemacht? Warum redest du auf einmal so viel Mist? Bist du krank ? Hat er dich verflucht?"  
  
Harry sah ihn verständnislos an und Snape fand es nun an der Zeit sich einzumischen.  
  
"Ich kann sie beruhigen Mr. Weasley ich habe ihrem Freund weder etwas angetan noch einen Fluch über ihn ausgesprochen."  
  
"Sie...."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an  
  
"Ja Mr. Weasley ?"  
  
"Was haben sie widerlicher Dreckskerl mit ihm gemacht? Soll das etwa eine späte Rache an Harrys Vater sein ? Haben sie etwa den Imperius über ihn ausgesprochen sie Verbrecher?! Reicht es nicht das sie seine Eltern umgebracht haben?"  
  
Ron war so wütend dass er in diesem Moment sogar auf Snape losgegangen wäre! Bevor Snape sich jedoch wehren musste war Harry auf gestanden und hatte Ron eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal Ron! Werd endlich erwachsen! Und lass gefälligst bei deinen Ausbrüchen meine Eltern aus dem Spiel!"  
  
Ron sah ihn irritiert an während er sich seine schmerzende Wange rieb dann funkelte er ihn böse an und verließ zusammen mit einer völlig verwirrten Hermine die Bibliothek und ließ Harry und Snape somit alleine zurück.  
  
Harry konnte Snape nicht ansehen . Er wusste dass er alles mitgehört hatte und dass er nun wusste wie viel Harry von ihm hielt . Na gut er wusste nicht ganz wie viel er wirklich von ihm hielt aber er wusste eine ganze Menge und das war genug um Harry rot werden zu lassen.  
  
"Sir ich ich...."  
  
Snape sah Harry an dass er wusste dass er mitgehört hatte und dass dem Jungen dieser Vorfall unheimlich peinlich war. Früher hätte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht Harry zu traktieren aber jetzt tat ihm der Junge einfach leid. Und irgendwie hatte diese kindliche Naivität mit der er über seine Worte stolperte etwas...naja...fast schon etwas niedliches, auch wenn Snape das nie zugeben würde nicht einmal unter Veritaserum! Deshalb meinte er einlenkend  
  
"Lassen sies gut sein Potter."  
  
Harry schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln dass Severus Herz einen kleinen Stoß versetzte und es etwas schneller schlagen ließ.  
  
"Er wird sich noch heute dafür entschuldigen Sir! Und Sir?"  
  
Snape war noch immer zu verwirrt um antworten zu können und machte daher ein fragendes Gesicht  
  
"Ich weiß dass sie Alles versucht haben um ihnen damals zu helfen und ich weiß das sie mir sogar damals schon geholfen haben! Dafür war das Danke neulich."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry den Raum und ließ einen total perplexen Snape zurück.  
  
Er wusste es? Woher wusste Harry ....nein woher wusste Potter dass er ihn damals mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hatte ? Dumbledore? Nein. Der Mann verriet dem Jungen weniger als nichts. Aber woher dann......... 


	3. All right now

Chapter 3  
  
We all knew it : Potions are dangerous  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Harry stapfte stinksauer in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron saß mit Hermine zusammen auf einem Sofa und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Als er Harry sah erwiderte er den feindseligen Blick kurz bis er sich in totale Verwirrung verwandelte.  
  
"Was war da vorhin mit dir los Harry ? Das bist doch nicht du gewesen!"  
  
"Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen Hitzkopf . Weißt du eigentlich was du ihm da Alles an den Kopf geworfen hast? Und das Alles zu Unrecht!"  
  
Ron wurde wieder stinksauer . Aber bevor er wieder einige Schimpftiraden auf Snape loslassen konnte schritt Hermine ein.  
  
"Harry hat Recht !"  
  
Ron wirbelte herum und sah sie völlig entsetzt an.  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Er hat Recht Ron. Du hattest nicht das geringste Recht ihm solche Dinge vorzuwerfen. Auch wenn er ,er ist. Du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
Sie sah ihn ernst an und Rons Blick eilte zwischen ihr und Harry hin und her. Harry nickte nur zustimmend. Gut . Hermine hatte ihm eine große Menge Arbeit erspart.  
  
"Ich...ich soll mich...bei Snape ....entschuldigen? Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst oder Leute?"  
  
"Doch und zwar noch heute !"  
  
Ron sah Harry entsetzt an.  
  
"Der reißt mir doch den Kopf ab!"  
  
"Nein tut er nicht Aber du kannst froh sein wenn wir wegen dir nicht alle Punkte verlieren! Und wenn dann muss ich leider sagen könnte ich ihn dieses Mal sogar verstehen!"  
  
Er blickte Ron böse an. Er könnte Snape wirklich verstehen , immerhin hatte Ron ihn gleich zweimal als Schwerverbrecher bezeichnet , wenn auch nur indirekt.  
  
Es war Abend . Das Essen in der Großen Halle war schon vorbei und Snape hatte sich sofort in sein Privates Büro zurück gezogen. Er musste noch einen Trank für Dumbledore brauen aber das wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er kam nicht weiter. Er musste immer an Harrys Worte denken. Woher wusste er bloß davon ? Und ....war der Junge tatsächlich rot geworden? Er hatte diese Reaktion sehr wohl bemerkt aber .....bei ihm ? Er konnte sich natürlich auch vertan haben. Das musste es wohl sein.  
  
Völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft fiel Snape nicht auf wie er die Flüssigkeit dir er gerade in den Trank kippte völlig überdosierte und auf einmal tat es einen lauten Knall. Das letzte was er mitbekam nachdem er von der Explosion an die Wand hinter sich geschleudert wurde und das Bewusstsein verlor war wie sich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und Potter und Weasley herein stürmten.  
  
Harry und Ron waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Snapes Büro , oder besser gesagt Harry war gerade dabei Ron die Treppe in Richtung Snapes Büro hinunter zu zerren, als die beiden plötzlich einen lauten Knall aus dieser Richtung hörten . Harry stürzte sofort los während Ron ihm nach einer kurzen irritierten Pause folgte.  
  
Als er die Tür zum Büro aufriss sah er geschockt wie Snape an der Wand lehnte und ihm ein dünner Faden Blut aus dem Mundwinkel rann. Was ihm jedoch größere Sorgen machte war die anscheinende Platzwunde an Snapes Hinterkopf die die Wand und mittlerweile auch den Boden rot färbte.  
  
"Oh Gott!"  
  
Das war das einzige was er zu sagen im Stande war bevor er zu ihm stürmte und sich vor ihn hinkniete um seinen Puls zu fühlen .Ron stand noch immer geschockt in der Tür bis Harry ihn anfuhr.  
  
"Verdammt Ron ! Worauf wartest du ? Hol Pomfrey und beeil dich!"  
  
Ron war verschwunden und Harry saß zitternd mit Snape in seinen Armen auf dem Boden. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen eigentlich ein Bild zum Lachen. Oder doch eher zum Lächeln dachte Harry . Er beugte sich über Snape .Er musste lächeln als ihm auffiel wie ...nett der Mann doch aussah wen er mit so einem entspannten Gesicht so dalag. Doch plötzlich wurde ihm klar dass er vielleicht immer so aussehen würde wenn nicht bald Hilfe kam . Er versuchte Snape zu wecken aber es half Alles nichts.  
  
"Professor wachen sie auf ! Bitte. Professor Snape hören sie mich?"  
  
Er wurde immer verzweifelter . Der Mann gab keine Lebenszeichen von sich. Wenn er nicht atmen würde hätte Harry gedacht er sei tot. Bei dieser Vorstellung krampfte sich Alles in ihm zusammen .Er nahm Snapes Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht in der Hoffnung es könnte eine Reaktion kommen aber nichts.Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er musste einige male fest schlucken um den Kloß den er im Hals hatte einigermaßen weg zu bekommen.  
  
"Bitte wach auf...." flüsterte er den Tränen nahe.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mdm Pomfrey stand mit Ron und Dumbledore zusammen im Raum.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Sie kam sofort auf Harry zugelaufen und untersuchte Snape provisorisch. Harry wandte schnell den Blick ab, als Mdm Pomfrey Snapes Hemd öffnete und er errötete.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Als wir die Treppe herunter kamen gab es einen lauten Knall und dann haben wir ihn so gefunden."  
  
"Gut . Wir bringen ihn jetzt auf den Krankenflügel. Sie beide gehen wieder in ihren Turm."  
  
Sie legte einen Schwebezauber über Snape und ging mit ihm und Dumbledore in Richtung Krankenflügel. Harry sah den Drei noch eine Weile besorgt nach. Eigentlich wollte er fragen ob er nicht mitkommen könnte aber das hätten wohl alle Anwesenden sehr seltsam gefunden, so ging er nach kurzem Zögern mit Ron zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Was allerdings nicht hieß dass er zur Ruhe kam.  
  
"Harry setz dich endlich das nervt!"  
  
Hermine sah ihn halb bittend halb drohend an.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
Fragte er während er weiter unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab lief.  
  
"Ich frage mich ob er wieder aufgewacht ist. Was meint ihr?"  
  
"Es reicht ich hab keinen Bock mehr du tust ja gerade so als wäre er dein bester Freund gewesen du machst mich noch wahnsinnig damit! Ich geh schlafen!"  
  
Ron schlug sein Buch zu und ging. Harry sah Hermine Hilfe suchend an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
"Er hat ja irgendwo Recht und ich denke für dich wäre es auch das Beste wenn du jetzt schlafen gehen würdest Harry!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging auch Hermine und ließ Harry alleine im Aufenthaltsraum zurück.  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie ja Recht!"  
  
`Du weißt das sie das nicht haben!`flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf die er aber schnell mit einen genervte "Halt die Klappe" verscheuchte.  
  
Harry seufzte und ging in sein Zimmer. Dieses Jahr war die Verteilung so verlaufen dass er ein Einzelzimmer bekommen hatte. Er zog sich aus und legte sich schlafen. Er schlief jedoch erst nach einer halben Stunde ein und dann auch noch sehr unruhig. Diese stimme in seinem Kopf ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.  
  
Er schrie auf . Gott das war einfach zu gut. Er krallte sich mit seinen Händen in die Schultern seines Gegenübers und schrie seine Gefühle hinaus als ihn der heftigste Orgasmus seines Lebens erfasste.  
  
"Aaaahhh Severus bitte....ich ...oh Gott...ich haaahhhh ahhhh!"  
  
Er lag keuchend in den Armen seines neuen Geliebten und versuchte sich von den Nachwellen seines Höhepunkts zu erholen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich weißt du das?"  
  
Ein tiefer Kuss. Doch dann.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Wo bist du ?"  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Harry sah sich um . Vor ihm lag nur tiefe Dunkelheit und.....eine regungslose Gestalt auf dem Boden. Doch sie verblasste als er sich ihr nähern wollte..  
  
"Severus neiin!"  
  
Mit einem entsetzten Schrei fuhr er hoch.  
  
Er musste zu Snape. Sofort. Leise stand er auf und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und danach in seinen Tarnumhang. Er schlich sich aus dem Turm und zur Krankenstation. Leise öffnete er die Tür und sah sich um. Snape schien der einzige Patient zu sein. Er ging auf das Bett zu in dem er lag und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Vorsichtig ließ er die Kapuze von seinem Kopf gleiten. Snape war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Federleicht strich Harry ihm die Haare aus dem jetzt so friedlichen Gesicht. Dann begann er zu schluchzen nur sehr leise aber er brach auf der Bettdecke zusammen und wurde von lautlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
  
Was wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht? 


	4. Its getting hot

Chapter 4 Out of reality and "Out of my head!"  
  
`Severus...  
  
`Severus` ` `SEVERUS!`  
  
Wer war das? Und warum weckte er ihn? Der sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen, er wollte schlafen.  
  
`Severus Snape wach endlich auf!`  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Hier war Alles weiß. Alles bestand aus ....Wolken?  
  
`Blitzmerker wie?`  
  
Was?  
  
Egal.  
  
Wo war er hier?  
  
`Du bist in einer geistigen parallel Welt`  
  
"Wer..."  
  
Er sah sich fragend nach dieser Stimme um die ihn so unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Wer war das?  
  
`Frag nicht das würdest du eh nicht kapieren`  
  
Snape sah sich suchen nach seinem Gesprächspartner um doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Plötzlich hörte er ein Lachen.  
  
`Gib dir keine Mühe du kannst mich nicht sehen ! Ich sagte doch geistige parallel Welt . Du bist hier das einzige was aus festem Material besteht.`  
  
"Aha und was mache ich hier?"  
  
Noch ein Lachen.  
  
`Immer langsam. Du hattest einen Unfall.`  
  
"Ich erinnere mich vage."  
  
`Danach bist du in ein Koma gefallen.`  
  
"Gut. Das erklärt aber noch immer nicht weshalb ich hier bin."  
  
`Du bist hier weil du nach zehn Tagen noch immer auf dem Grad zwischen Leben und Tod schwebst!`  
  
"Aha. Und weiter?"  
  
`Oho du nimmst das ja erstaunlich gelassen!`  
  
"Ich wäre nicht hier wenn ich nicht die Wahl hätte oder?"  
  
`Richtig.......`  
  
"Aber?"  
  
Snape seufzte.  
  
` Aber vorher bekommst du noch einmal die guten und die schlechte Seiten deines Lebens gezeigt ! Nur um dir die Entscheidung zu erleichtern.`  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
`Also gut fangen wir mit den schlechten Seiten in der Vergangenheit an.`  
  
"Und wenn ich sie nicht sehen will?"  
  
`Das wirst du aber müssen , vorher kann ich deine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren und du würdest ewig hier feststecken. Und ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen Ich kann mir einen humorvolleren Gesprächspartner für die Ewigkeit vorstellen als dich!`  
  
Snape hob in einer Geste der Aufgabe die Arme in die Luft  
  
"Schon gut ich sehs mir ja an aber hör auf zu reden!"  
  
Man konnte ein gekränktes Schniefen hören  
  
`Rüpel!`  
  
Vor Snape tat sich etwas in den Wolken auf das aussah wie ein Bildschirm und sich auch als solcher heraus stellte. Das Bild zeigte das Anwesen seiner Familie und dann ihn in seinem Zimmer. Er saß am Fenster und sah zu den Sternen hinauf als plötzlich die Tür aufging.  
  
"Na wieder am Tagträumen Sohn ?"  
  
Erschrocken blickte der Junge seinen Vater an.  
  
"V..Vater ich ..nein ich habe nur nachgedacht..ich"  
  
Er bekam eine schallende Ohrfeige die ihn aufs Bett fliegen ließ.  
  
"Du sollst mich nicht anlügen ! Und ich habe dir schon tausend mal gesagt du sollst mit deiner Zeit besseres anfangen!"  
  
"Aber Vater ich habe doch nur..."  
  
"WAS? Du wagst es auch noch zu widersprechen...na warte ich werde dich lehren..!"  
  
Er zog den Zauberstab und plötzlich lag Severus jüngeres Ich auf dem Bauch , mit nacktem Oberkörper und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. (Nein das wird weder Rape noch Inzest!)  
  
"Nein Vater bitte ich...Aaaaaaahhh"  
  
Sein Vater hatte den Gürtel aus seiner Hose entfernt und schlug nun auf den Jungen vor sich ein. Er schlug ihn solange bis Severus ganzer Rücken mit blutigen Striemen übersät war und der Junge nur noch vor sich hin wimmerte. Sein Vater brach nur in höhnisches Gelächter aus und bedachte ihn mit einem herablassendem Blick bevor er den Zauber aufhob und beim hinausgehen noch sagte  
  
"Ich hoffe für dich dass du jetzt endlich deine Lektion gelernt hast! Sonst Prügle ich sie dir ein bis du nicht mehr aufrecht stehen kannst ohne vor Schmerzen zu schreien!"  
  
Er hatte nicht gelogen. In Snape kamen wieder die Erinnerungen hoch doch er verdrängte sie gekonnt.  
  
Das Bild verschwamm und wechselte zu seiner Schulzeit.  
  
Er sah wie er von Sirius diesen üblen Streich gespielt bekam. Wie er immer von Potter übertrumpft und verspottet wurde um ihm dann am Ende auch noch dankbar sein zu müssen. Er sah die Zeit in der Lucius ihn......Nein ! Schluss mit solchen Erinnerungen. Er wollte sich nicht an die Demütigung und den Schmerz dieser Zeit erinnern!  
  
Das Bild wechselte wieder , diesmal in die Gegenwart.  
  
Zuerst sah er die Zeit in der als Spion bei den Todessern gewesen war. Er sah die grausigen Taten und er sah die Folter die ihm jedes Mal von Voldemort angetan worden war um wie dieser sagte seine Treue zu testen.  
  
Die Szene ging zur Schule über  
  
Er sah Schüler sich unterhalten und hörte was sie sagten.  
  
"Hast du schon gehört Snape liegt immer noch im Koma schon seit 10 Tagen!"  
  
"Also ich glaub ja nicht dass der nochmal aufwacht!"  
  
"Und? Wen störts denn ? Ich hab den Kerl immer gehasst!"  
  
"Ja hast Recht er war unfair , gemein und absolut unausstehlich!"  
  
"Selber Schuld ! Der nennt sich Tränkemeister und jagt seinen eigenen Trank in die Luft! So dämlich muss man erstmal sein!"  
  
"Wir können doch froh sein wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht dann sind wir den Mistkerl endlich los!"  
  
"Hast Recht!"  
  
"Stimmt!"  
  
Was Snape am meisten schockte war dass sogar aus seinem Haus Schüler zustimmten.  
  
`Nun das waren die schlechten Seiten deines Lebens . Jetzt kommen die Guten!`  
  
"Gute? Was für gute Seiten sollte mein Leben denn noch haben? Etwa die das ich noch lebe und dafür als verachteter Schatten mein Dasein in Hogwarts fristen darf ? Oder die dass mich sämtliche Todesser am liebsten tot sehen wollen und ich mich deshalb mein restliches Leben verstecken darf?" fragte er bitter.  
  
`Du kannst dir also nicht vorstellen das dich jemand sehr vermisst im Moment sogar?`  
  
"Wer soll mich schon vermissen ? Potter vielleicht weil er keinen mehr hat den er verfluchen kann!"  
  
`1. Weißt du genau dass das nicht wahr ist und 2. Ja genau der! Der Junge weint sich seit 10 Tagen heimlich Nachts an deinem Krankenbett die Augen aus!`  
  
Snapes Augen wurden groß  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"  
  
`Doch ist es und ich zeig es dir sogar!` 


	5. Help

Chapter 5 Come back to me love  
  
Harry war die erste Nacht noch bis zum Morgen da gewesen bis er sich todmüde in den Unterricht begab. Die zweite Nacht war er schon früher zum Krankenflügel gegangen und hatte wieder an Snapes Bett gesessen und ihn beobachtet . Er hatte zwar keinen solchen Zusammenbruch wie die Nacht davor aber ab und zu liefen ihm noch immer einzelne Tränen über die Wange. Er hatte es erst selbst nicht wahrhaben wollen aber er hatte sich in Snape verliebt . Das war ihm schlagartig klar geworden als das hier passiert war. Er hatte ihn zwar nie mit Komplimenten überhäuft wie Andere oder ihm Bewunderung gezeigt sondern eher im Gegenteil aber dass störte Harry eigentlich nicht. Ihn hatte es eher immer gestört von Allen so hoch gelobt zu werden. Auch wenn Snape nicht sonderlich nett zu ihm war , er hatte ihn als das gesehen was er war. Ein ganz normaler Junge. Auch wenn er es nach Außen nie gezeigt hatte , er war der Einzige der nicht blind darauf vertraut hatte dass er Alles alleine schaffen würde. Er hatte ihn immer beschützt schon damals. Harry hatte das zwar nur in einer Vision gesehen, aber irgendwie wusste er dass es stimmte. Ja er liebte ihn. Er war sich noch nie einer Sache so sicher gewesen. Er sah den anderen Mann mit traurigen, von Tränen verschleierten Augen an .  
  
"Bitte wach auf !"  
  
In der fünften Nacht war Harry selbst an dem Bett zusammen gebrochen da ihm der Schlafmangel sehr zu schaffen machte. Nach einigen Stunden war er aufgewacht und nach einem letzten kurzen Blick auf Snape gegangen. In der sechsten und siebten Nacht blieb er nicht so lange wie sonst aber nach einigen unentschlossenen Blicken nahm er Snapes Hand in seine und legte sie an seine Wange bevor er ging küsste er sie . Snape glaubte noch ein geflüstertes "Du fehlst mir so sehr!" gehört zu haben aber er konnte sich auch irren.  
  
Die nächste Nacht war er nur wenige Stunden da gewesen und hatte sich auch sehr stark zusammenreißen müssen dass er nicht einschlief. Snape beobachtete das ganze mit einer gewissen Verwunderung bis die Stimme meinte  
  
`Qidditchtraining und zwar den ganzen Tag!`  
  
Am neunten Tag saß er wie gewöhnlich neben dem Bett und sah ihn einfach nur traurig an. Doch dann kniete er sich vor das Bett nahm Severus Hand und begann wieder zu schluchzen.  
  
"Komm zurück! Bitte wach doch endlich auf ! Ich brauche dich! Severus bitte."  
  
Er stand auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg die ihm über die Wangen liefen . Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf zum Ausgang. Kurz bevor sich die Tür ganz schloss hörte man noch ein verhaltenes Schluchzen und plötzlich einsetzende Laufschritte. Harry rannte zurück zum Turm.  
  
`Und ? Wie denkst du jetzt?`  
  
Snape sah irritiert auf. Richtig da war ja noch etwas gewesen.  
  
" Ja gut der Junge macht sich Sorgen oder vielleicht auch Vorwürfe weiß Gott warum, Potter macht sich doch um alles oder jeden Sorgen."  
  
`Ach so. Und du denkst also nicht dass da mehr dahinter stecken könnte?`  
  
"Ach Unsinn. Doch nicht bei ihm."  
  
`Aha aber bei dir schon oder?`  
  
Snape riss geschockt die Augen auf.  
  
"N.."  
  
`Moment bevor du alles abstreitest ich weiß es sowieso besser . Ich kenne deine Träume Severus. Und da kannst du mir nicht erzählen das du nichts für den Kleinen empfindest!`  
  
"Ich.....na ja ....aber es ist doch egal wie ich fühle. Er ist..."  
  
`In dich verliebt!`  
  
"Schwachsinn!"  
  
`Ach nein? Ich habe auch seine Träume gesehen!`  
  
Die Stimme kicherte amüsiert vor sich hin.  
  
`Na wie wärs willst du mal einen Blick riskieren?`  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Es war für Severus schon zu viel zu hören das der Junge seine Gefühle womöglich erwiedern könnte es aber auch noch zu sehen ....  
  
` Aber, aber so naiv dass er nur von romantischen Treffen bei Mondschein träumt ist der Junge nun auch nicht mehr er ist immerhin schon 17!`  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
`Ich wusste es ! Na gut ich zeig dir einen seiner Träume `  
  
"Nein ich..."  
  
`Ruhe jetzt ich muss mich konzentrieren!`  
  
Der Bildschirm in der Luft öffnete sich wieder und Snape sah was Harry geträumt hatte. Während sich diese Bilder vor ihm auftaten wurden seine Augen groß im Schock und sein Gesicht nahm eine für ihn unnatürliche Rotfärbung an.  
  
"Das..das ...du machst Scherze ...Das kann er doch niemals...oh mein Gott!"  
  
Er drehte beschämt das Gesicht zur Seite als sich eine besonders .....explizite Szene vor seinen Augen abspielte.  
  
`Doch, doch solche Dinge träumt er regelmäßig.`  
  
`Und wie sieht deine Meinung jetzt aus? Willst du zurück und den Jungen glücklich machen oder willst du lieber sterben und ihn in Verzweiflung versinken lassen?`  
  
"Ich .....gehe zurück." Ich liebe ihn ja schließlich......  
  
`Aha ich habs doch gewusst!`  
  
"Verdammt hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!"  
  
`Ja, ja schon gut. Ich schicke dich jetzt zurück in deinen Körper.`  
  
"Ach eines noch...."  
  
Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen  
  
"Könnte ich diesen Traum in detaillierter Erinnerung behalten? Ich würde da gerne etwas ......na ja sagen wir mal.......ausprobieren."  
  
Kurz herrschte Stille bis...  
  
`Also wirklich, Severus!`  
  
"Sofort raus aus meinem Kopf!!!"  
  
`Ist ja schon gut! Ich muss dir allerdings in dieser Hinsicht Recht geben, in gewisser Weise müssen dem Jungen deine Stunden wohl gefallen haben! `  
  
"Raus hab ich gesagt hörst du schwer?"  
  
`Also in Ordnung. Und jetzt hoffentlich auf nimmer Wiedersehen.`  
  
Nach diesen Worten verschwamm alles um ihn herum..... 


	6. The next one

Chapter 6 Its a long way till happiness Oder Sometimes your best friends can be the greatest foes  
  
Harry saß nun schon den 10. Abend oder besser gesagt die zehnte Nacht an Snapes Bett und machte sich seine Gedanken . Er hatte sich nun schon angewöhnt Snapes Hand zu halten falls er doch ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Doch diese Hoffnung war bisher sinnlos gewesen......bisher  
  
Er war gerade in seine Gedanken vertieft als er neben sich ein Geräusch hörte . Erst sah er erschrocken auf weil er dachte es sei Mrs. Norris aber dann sah er dass sich Snapes Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und er irgendetwas murmelte. Plötzlich begannen seine Augenlieder zu flackern und er schlug langsam die Augen auf. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah er zu Harry auf.  
  
"Ha...rry?"  
  
Harry war so erschrocken aber auch glücklich dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht reagierte doch als ihm klar wurde dass er wenn noch länger blieb entdeckt werden würde sprang er auf und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.  
  
"Also wirklich...."  
  
murmelte Snape und setzte sich langsam auf nachdem er seine Gedanken wieder etwas geordnet hatte und sein Blick wieder einen richtigen Fokus fand .  
  
Harry war so schnell er konnte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und durch das Portraitloch geschlüpft. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich das er es nicht getan hätte. Ron und Hermine warteten auf ihn und sahen ihn Vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Harry wir müssen reden ."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Sofort!"  
  
"Na gut"  
  
"Wo warst du? Und erzähl mir nicht du hättest schlecht geschlafen und bist deshalb spazieren gegangen. Nicht die letzten 10 Tage !"  
  
Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Ron saß nur mit besorgter Miene daneben.  
  
"Ihr...ihr wisst das?"  
  
Harry sah sie entsetzt an . Hatten sie gesehen wohin er gegangen war?  
  
"Aber wir wollen wissen wo du warst. Also erzähl. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."  
  
Sie sah ihn sanft an.  
  
"Das braucht ihr nicht. Ich ....ja ich denke wir müssen reden."  
  
Er seufzte und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber.  
  
"Es ist so ich.....habe mich verliebt."  
  
Er ließ diesen Satz in den Raum fallen und kurze Zeit herrschte Stille , bis er Hermine erleichtert aufatmen hören konnte.  
  
"Aber Harry das hättest du uns doch erzählen können. Das hätte Alles erklärt."  
  
Ron grinste ihn an.  
  
"Also warst du jetzt wohl jede Nacht bei deiner Freundin wie?"  
  
Harry sah ihn kurz an und senkte dann den Blick.  
  
"Ja könnte man so sagen . Aber da ist noch etwas...."  
  
"Na los sag schon so schlimm wird es ja nicht sein."  
  
"Meine "Freundin" ist ein Freund."  
  
Stille  
  
"WAS?"  
  
Ron war aufgesprungen und sah Harry entsetzt an .  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen du bist....Schwul?" ( AN : Schlauer Junge!  
  
Harry nickte nur und blickte vorsichtig zu seinen Freunden .  
  
"Harry das ist doch nicht wahr oder? Du verarschst uns doch nur!"  
  
Jetzt hatte auch Hermine den ersten Schock überwunden und sich zu Wort gemeldet.  
  
"Nein Hermine ich verarsche euch nicht. Ich bin Schwul. Und das schon länger."  
  
Sie sahen sich an und in Harry machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit.  
  
"Du bist doch krank. Mit so was wie dir will ich nichts zu tun haben. Bleib mir bloß vom Leib. Du bist ekelhaft."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte Ron aus dem Turm und Harry sah zu Hermine.  
  
"Ich würde es zwar nicht so krass ausdrücken aber für mich ist das auch ein Schock Harry . Ich denke wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen."  
  
Und so ging sie auch und ließ Harry wieder mal alleine stehen.  
  
Er stand erst noch kurz da und versuchte zu verstehen was das gerade war. Seine besten Freunde hatten ihm gerade klipp und klar zu verstehen gegeben das sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Nie mehr...... Ihm liefen die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. So hatte er sich die Reaktionen der beiden nicht vorgestellt ganz und gar nicht. Er hielt es hier nicht mehr aus . Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte hinaus . Ihm war es egal ob er gesehen werden könnte er lief einfach . Egal wohin Hauptsache weg!  
  
Snape war Mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich aus der Krankenstation geschlichen . Er hatte hier lange genug gelegen er musste nicht auch noch von Pomfrey zu noch mehr Tagen Bettruhe verdonnert werden . Er ging langsam durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts bis ihn ein Geräusch aufmerksam werden ließ. Ein Schüler um diese Uhrzeit. Na dem würde er einen schönen Schrecken einjagen . Schließlich hielten ihn ja alle für fast schon tot. Er bog um die Ecke und wollte gerade zu einer Standpauke ansetzen als er sah wer dort mit angezogenen Beinen leise vor sich hinschluchzend auf der Fensterbank saß.  
  
Harry....  
  
Dem Jungen liefen unaufhaltsam Tränen über das Gesicht und er wurde von seinen Weinkrämpfen nur so geschüttelt. Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert? Er wusste ja dass Snape wieder wach war das konnte es also nicht sein. Langsam ging er auf den Jungen zu und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
  
Harry schrie erschrocken auf da er Snape nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Si...Sir..was machen sie denn hier? Sie sollten im Krankenflügel sein."  
  
Er wischte sich eilig die Tränen weg als er noch immer zitternd aufstand und zu Snape aufsah.  
  
Selbst so sehen diese Augen noch wunderschön aus dachte Snape als er dem Jungen in das verweinte Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ja das sollte ich vielleicht aber wer weiß das schon..."  
  
Harry sah ihn skeptisch an.  
  
"Sie haben sich raus geschlichen oder? Mdm Pomfrey hätte sie nie weg gelassen ."  
  
Snape machte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck was Harry ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.  
  
"Schon möglich.....Aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte . Was machst du hier um diese Zeit ? Du weißt dafür könnte ich dich von der Schule werfen lassen."  
  
Harry dachte wieder daran warum er hier war und unweigerlich stiegen wieder Tränen in ihm hoch. Er versuchte sie zurückzuhalten doch es gelang ihm nicht. Mit zitternder Stimme begann er eine Antwort zu stottern.  
  
"I...ich wollte nur ich meine wir hatten .......ich bin weggelaufen."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry Potter lief aus seinem eigenen Turm weg?  
  
"Wovor wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Ich........."  
  
Harry konnte ihm doch nicht erzählen weshalb er sich mit den beiden gestritten hatte. Als Snape bemerkte wie unangenehm Harry dieses Thema zu sein schien lenkte er ein.  
  
"Du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Aber du solltest trotzdem zurück in deinen Turm gehen bevor ich dich noch um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen erwische und ......."  
  
Snape machte mit Absicht eine kurze Pause bis er sich mit einem leichten Grinsen hinter Harry stellte und ihn in Richtung seines Turms schob. Währenddessen beugte er sich zu dem Jungen hinab und beendete flüsternd seinen Satz und beobachtete Harrys Reaktion.  
  
".......ich dich bestrafen muss.........."  
  
Harry wurde prompt rot. Genau wie Snape es sich erwartet hatte. Die Stimme hatte also nicht gelogen. Harry hatte es auf einmal ziemlich eilig wieder in den Turm zu kommen und verabschiedete sich nur kurz bis er zurücklief .  
  
"D..Danke Sir."  
  
Dann war er schon verschwunden und Snape blieb noch eine Weile grinsend im Flur stehen bis auch er sich wieder in die Dungeons begab. Oh ja das würde noch lustig werden. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf wie sehr er sich veränderte. Er, Severus Snape benutzte Worte wie lustig. Und er war ohne es gemerkt zu haben bei Harry zu Vornamen und du gewechselt. Was machte dieser Junge nur aus ihm? Er ging kopfschüttelnd die Treppe zu seinen Räumen hinab. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal Schlaf und zwar viel davon. 


	7. Just read please

Chapter 7 What no one ever knew about Gryffindor was....  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren schlimm für Harry . Nicht nur dass Ron und Hermine nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten , was sie auch öffentlich zeigten in dem sie sich von ihm wegsetzten und in der großen Halle immer am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen. Es schien als hätte Ron die Nachricht sehr schnell verbreitet und so wurde er auch von den anderen Schülern gemieden. Die einzigen die ihn nicht mehr fertig machten waren zu seiner Überraschung die Slytherins. Aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. Er konnte sich damit abfinden das sie ihn nicht mochten aber seine Freunde?  
  
Harry ging als letzter in den Unterrichtsraum zu Zaubertränke und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz , bei den Slytherins. Es schien als seien die Naturgesetze umgekehrt worden als Harry im Unterricht kurz nicht aufpasste und auf ein Mal einer der Gryffindors ihm zuzischte  
  
"Na denkst du wieder an deinen kleinen Freund Potter?"  
  
Harry sah ihn entsetzt an und Snape blickte verwundert auf.  
  
"Mr. Blake haben sie meinem Unterricht etwas hinzuzufügen dann bitte ich darum dass sie das in einer Lautstärke tun die auch ich verstehe."  
  
Snape sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl.  
  
` Oh Gott bitte nicht`  
  
Der Gryffindor grinste nur und meinte  
  
"Nein Sir ich habe nur Potter dieses kleine widerliche Flittchen gefragt wie es denn so mit seinem letzten Freier war mehr nicht Sir!"  
  
Durch die Reihen der Slytherins ging ein Raunen. Selbst sie würden über jemanden nicht öffentlich so eine Äußerung machen egal wie verhasst er ihnen war und schon gar nicht über jemanden aus ihren eigenen Reihen. Aber den Gryffindors schien das völlig egal geworden zu sein.  
  
Snape war geschockt. Was war hier los? Seit wann wurde Harry von seinen Freunden so verabscheut?  
  
"Ich dulde in meinem Unterricht keine solche Ausdrucksweise Mr. Blake haben sie mich verstanden? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Als Snape sich umdrehte meinte er noch zu hören  
  
"Das war es wert!"  
  
Während der Stunde mussten wohl noch einige solcher Kommentare von Seiten der Gryffindors gekommen sein denn Snape beobachtete wie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck immer verzweifelter und irritierter wurde. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Harry wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
  
Die Gryffindors lachten lauthals während die Slytherins nun gar nichts mehr verstanden.  
  
Als Snape zu Harry eilte hörte er noch von den Slytherins Gemurmel darüber das ein Gryffindor Harry etwas in den Trank geworfen hatte als dieser nicht hinsah und von den Gryffindors kamen höhnische Bemerkungen wie  
  
"Mein Gott Potter wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?"  
  
oder  
  
"Bei deinem Talent hast du wahrscheinlich deine Eltern damals selber in die Luft gejagt."  
  
Harry sah verwirrt auf als Snape vor ihm stand.  
  
"Was ist passiert Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Nichts Sir es....hsss...es geht mir gut ...ich muss wohl eine Zutat verwechselt haben . Entschuldigung."  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ging Harry zurück zu seinem Platz und versuchte die anderen Schüler ins besondere Die Gryffindors zu ignorieren.  
  
Nach der Stunde eilten alle hinaus. Harry beeilte sich um hinter Ron herzukommen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Als er ihn erreicht hatte fasste er ihn an der Schulter.  
  
"Ron was soll d...aaahh"  
  
Ron hatte ihm in voller Wucht mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen so dass es Harry taumeln ließ.  
  
"Fass mich nie wieder an du kranker Bastard."  
  
"Aber Ron ich ughh."  
  
Noch ein Faustschlag , diesmal in den Magen . Harry ging zu Boden.  
  
"Und wage es ja nie wieder mit mir zu sprechen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ Harry sich vor Schmerzen krümmend und Blut spuckend auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
Snape wollte noch mit Harry reden aber dieser war aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt und seinen so genannten Freunden hinterher. Als er seine Sachen zusammen gesucht hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Privaträumen, doch als er aus dem Raum trat sah er noch einen Rotschopf um die Ecke verschwinden und Blickte dann zu dem Jungen am Boden.  
  
Harry hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und sich an die Wand gelehnt. Ein dünner Blutfaden lief ihm aus dem Mund und sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Er begann zu Schluchzen. Warum..? Warum hassten ihn alle so sehr? Was hatte er denn falsches getan ? Er war doch nur verliebt!  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Er schrie auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden.  
  
"Mr. Potter was ist hier passiert?"  
  
Snape hatte sich neben dem Jungen hingekniet und sah ihn mit echter Besorgnis an. Harry sah aus Tränenerfüllten Augen zu ihm auf.  
  
"Ich ...kann es ......ihnen nicht erzählen..." meinte er leise.  
  
"Das werden sie aber wohl oder übel müssen denn entweder sie sagen mir jetzt was passiert ist oder ich lasse sie von sämtlichem Unterricht freistellen. Also?"  
  
"Ich...ich"  
  
Harry brachte es einfach nicht über sich und das merkte Snape auch. Er stand auf und streckte dem Jungen eine Hand entgegen die dieser auch dankbar ergriff.  
  
"Sie kommen jetzt erstmal mit." 


	8. Its a hard life

Chapter 8 Confessions are made  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry einfach mit sich zu seinen Räumen. Dort angekommen deutete er dem Jungen sich zu setzten und holte ein nasses Tuch. Er kniete sich wieder vor ihn und wischte ihm vorsichtig das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Danke." Meinte Harry schüchtern.  
  
"Also Harry was ist passiert? Von Anfang an."  
  
Er sah den Jungen vor sich sanft an.  
  
"Meine Freunde hassen mich für das was ich bin ."  
  
Snape zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Seit wann stört es deine Freunde das du Harry Potter bist?"  
  
Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
"Nein nicht dafür ich habe ihnen erzählt dass ich ...dass ich.......ich kann ihnen das nicht sagen...."  
  
Er sah beschämt zu Boden. Snape dämmerte es langsam. Er hatte sich vor seinen Freunden geoutet? Aber deswegen hasste man doch niemanden, nicht so sehr.  
  
"Ich habe ihnen erzählt dass ich schwul bin....." kam es plötzlich kleinlaut von Harry  
  
Snape sah ihn auffordernd an  
  
"Ja? Und weiter ..."  
  
"Nichts weiter das ist es ja gerade...."  
  
"Deswegen?"  
  
Harry nickte langsam.  
  
Snapes Reaktion erfreute ihn zwar aber er wollte nicht weiter über dieses peinliche Thema reden also versuchte er es zu wechseln.Harry blickte ihn schüchtern an und versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln hervorzubringen.  
  
"Sir...Darf ich fragen was damals passiert ist?"  
  
Snape sah ihn kurz irritiert an doch dann wusste er dass Harry seinen Unfall meinte. Der Junge wollte wohl nicht mehr über dieses Thema sprechen , verständlich. Vor allem mit ihm. Also beantwortete er einfach Harrys Frage ließ allerdings einige Details weg.  
  
"Ich war in Gedanken und habe eine Zutat falsch dosiert..nunja und dann..."  
  
Jetzt war es an Snape beschämt drein zu schauen doch er blickte erleichtert auf als er Harry leise Lachen hörte. Wenigstens ging es dem Jungen etwas besser und er weinte nicht mehr. Vielleicht tat es ihm ja ganz gut nicht die ganze Zeit an die Vorfälle der letzten Tage denken zu müssen.  
  
"Das kenne ich...."  
  
Er wurde leicht rot und Snape glaubte zu wissen wovon er sprach...  
  
"Meine Stunde?" seufzte er mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Ah ja und an was hast du gedacht wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Snapes Gesicht war seinem so nah , er hätte nur die Hand heben müssen um ihn zu berühren . Er hätte nur seinen Kopf ein wenig bewegen müssen um diese Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Er sah tief in diese dunklen geheimnisvollen Augen, die ihn mit Leib und Seele zu verschlingen drohten. In diesen Gedanken schwelgend gab er seine Antwort....  
  
"An sie...."  
  
Moment was hatte er gerade gesagt? Er riss sich von Snapes Augen los und stotterte  
  
"..ähhh ich meine ...an die Formel die sie.....ich..."  
  
Harry wurde knallrot. Mist! wie konnte ihm das nur rausrutschen? Er sah Snape panisch an. Der Mann würde bestimmt gleich ausrasten. Aber statt dessen legte er ihm nur beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte  
  
"Beruhige dich Harry...ich habe dir auch etwas zu erzählen..."  
  
Es musste jetzt gesagt werden. Snape wusste zwar nicht genau wie Harry reagieren würde aber irgendwann musste er es ihm sowieso sagen also warum nicht jetzt, wo der Junge ihm auch schon einen Teil seiner Gefühle wenn auch unfreiwillig gestanden hatte?  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ja . Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod und du hast mir das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Wie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz glaube ich...."  
  
Harry sah ihn verständnislos an .  
  
"Ich bin für dich wieder aufgewacht. Ich habe gesehen dass du dir Sorgen machst und ich habe gesehen wie du jede Nacht da warst."  
  
In Harrys Gesicht stand der Schock geschrieben . Er war jetzt kreidebleich.  
  
"Es tut mir leid....ich wollte nur...ich meine ich wusste ja nicht...ich.....oh Gott"  
  
Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht um Snape nicht ansehen zu müssen doch dieser nahm sie behutsam weg.  
  
"Harry....Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich bin nur deswegen wieder aufgewacht , nur weil du da warst...weil du da bist ..verstehst du?"  
  
Er beugte sich vor und hielt Harrys Hände noch immer in seinen . Er sah ihm tief in die die Augen und flüsterte dann heiser  
  
".....weil ich dich auch brauche Harry ......weil ich dich liebe...."  
  
Harry war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig er sah den Mann vor sich nur aus großen Augen an. Plötzlich stiegen in ihm wieder Tränen auf und er fiel Severus schluchzend um den Hals.  
  
"Danke....."  
  
Er sah ihn wieder an  
  
"Ich liebe sie auch Si...."  
  
Severus hatte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und wischte mit der anderen Hand Harrys Tränen weg.  
  
"Shhh..Ich denke in anbetracht der Umstände ist das sie nicht mehr angebracht findest du nicht Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte lächelnd  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Severus..."  
  
Er sah ihn schüchtern an.  
  
Snape musste lächeln.  
  
"Komm her..." forderte er Harry sanft auf und die beiden versanken in einem innigen Kuss.  
  
Als sie sich lösten sah Harry ihn fragend an.  
  
"Wie kommt es das sie...ich meine dass du wusstest dass ich da war?"  
  
Das musste ja kommen . Jetzt musste Severus ihm die ganze Geschichte wohl erzählen..... Er setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch und zog den Jungen auf seinen Schoß. Er schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille und dieser schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. Seltsam wie vertraut sie schon miteinander umgingen obwohl sie sich gerade erst ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten......  
  
"Nun gut ich denke mal dass du Zeit hast nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte nur und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn.  
  
"Dann werde ich dir erzählen was passiert ist als ich im Koma lag........."  
  
Sie saßen mit Sicherheit einige Stunden so da und Snape erzählte Harry von der Welt in der er gewesen war , von der Stimme und auf Harry verständnislosen Blick hin erzählte er ihm auch von seinen Erlebnissen in der Vergangenheit. Harry hörte zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen , nur wenn Snape von den besonders schlimmen Erlebnissen aus der Vergangenheit erzählte streichelte er zärtlich über dessen Hände , wie um ihn zu trösten. Als Snape jedoch zu berichten begann wie er Harry beobachtet hatte als er an seinem Bett gesessen hatte räusperte der Junge sich kurz und wurde leicht rot. Das Einzige was Snape bei seiner Geschichte nicht erwähnte war , dass er Harrys Träume gesehen hatte , denn dass musste noch bis später warten.  
  
".........und deshalb entschied ich mich, aufzuwachen."  
  
Harry drehte sich in seinem Schoß um und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Er beugte sich vor und sie versanken in einem erneuten Kuss. Doch diesmal konnte keiner von beiden widerstehen ihn zu vertiefen. Harry stöhnte leise auf als Snape mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat. Er öffnete seine Lippen leicht und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen als er ihn endlich schmecken durfte. Es schien als wollten sie sich nie wieder freigeben doch als diese Ewigkeit die Harry noch immer viel zu kurz erschien, um war widmete Harry sich gleich Severus Hals den er mit leichten Bissen und seiner sanften Zunge verwöhnte. So sehr Severus diese Sache auch gefiel er drückte Harry leicht von sich. So durfte das nicht passieren er hatte noch Pläne mit dem Jungen. Er wollte ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seinen Traum erfüllen. Harry sah ihn fragend aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht an .  
  
"Das muss warten Harry. So leid es mir auch tut, und du kannst mir glauben es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir müssen das auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Du musst jetzt zurück in deinen Turm es ist bereits nach Mitternacht."  
  
Er stand auf und brachte den Jungen zur Tür. Mit einem kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich. Bevor Harry ging Hielt Severus ihn noch einmal auf  
  
"Woher kennst du eigentlich meinen Vornamen?"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn verheißungsvoll an .  
  
"Geheimnis!"  
  
Er zwinkerte Snape noch einmal zu und meinte  
  
"Das muss auch noch warten!"  
  
Snape musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen da sie jetzt schon halb auf den Gängen standen. Er schob Harry leicht in Richtung Treppe und ging dann in seine Räume zurück.  
  
"Schlaf gut Harry....." murmelte Severus noch bevor auch er zu Bett ging.  
  
Harry schlich sich in seinen Turm und verschwand so schnell es ging in sein Zimmer und schloss ab . Er wollte wenigstens bei Nacht von den Anderen in Ruhe gelassen werden. 


	9. Love can be so nice

Chapter 9 Changing Friends  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief genau wie die anderen davor. Er wurde gemieden , er wurde verhöhnt und die Slytherins waren nett zu ihm! Harry war einfach nur verwirrt. Aber als vor dem Abendessen ihn nun auch noch Malfoy vor der Halle abfing und statt ihn zu beleidigen ganz normal mit ihm sprach verstand er gar nichts mehr!  
  
"Potter warte mal."  
  
Harry drehte sich genervt um.  
  
"Wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast Malfoy dürfte es selbst für dich zu normal geworden sein mich zu verhöhnen das tun sowieso alle. Also lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Er wollte schon weitergehen als von Malfoy ein fast schon beleidigtes  
  
"Das stimmt nicht!" kam.  
  
Er sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Was stimmt nicht?"  
  
"Es stimmt nicht dass dich alle verhöhnen! Wir haben dich die ganze Zeit in Ruhe gelassen, Potter!"  
  
"Ja schon gut wahrscheinlich ist dass jetzt ja auch unter eurer würde weil es eh alle tun!"  
  
"Nein! Wir Slytherins finden nur dass in einem Haus eine gewisse Solidarität herrschen sollte und dass scheint bei euch ja nicht der Fall zu sein! Einer der Gründe aus denen wir euch Heuchler nicht leiden können."  
  
"Komm zum Punkt"  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe Potter. Das war kein persönlicher Angriff auf dich. Außerdem gehen wir nicht auf Leute los die keinen Rückhalt haben."  
  
Harry sah ihn etwas ungläubig an nickte dann aber verstehend .  
  
"In Ordnung ich verstehe jetzt euren Standpunkt aber was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an das was ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung sagte ?"  
  
Harry dachte kurz nach  
  
"Ja du sagtest ich würde noch feststellen wer meine wahren Freunde sind........."  
  
Er blickte Malfoy nachdenklich an Damals hatte er nicht verstanden was dieser gemeint hatte und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen aber nun....  
  
"Genau. Und da du jetzt in deinem Haus so zu sagen ein Aussätziger bist , bist du für uns auch kein Gryffindor mehr. Also wenn du willst kannst du an unseren Tisch kommen. Es sind fast alle dafür."  
  
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Er , Harry Potter sollte sich zu den Slytherins an einen Tisch setzen ? Dann lächelte er dankbar. Deren Verhalten und Dracos Erklärung nach würde es ihm dort im Moment wohl wesentlich besser gehen als an seinem Tisch.  
  
"Danke. Ich nehme das gerne an."  
  
"Gut dann komm mit."  
  
Er ging Draco hinterher ,aber als sie kurz vor der Tür waren fragte er ihn noch  
  
"Was heißt eigentlich fast alle wer war denn so dagegen?"  
  
Fast hatte er schon erwartet ein "Halt die Klappe ,Potter" oder ein "Das geht dich nichts an" zu hören aber Malfoy antwortete ihm ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Ach nur Pansy!"  
  
"Oh...Okay Dir scheint das ja ziemlich egal zu sein !? Solltest du nicht auf deine Freundin hören?"  
  
Harry grinste Malfoy an der ihn jetzt geschockt und angewidert ansah.  
  
"Wuähh Pansy? Meine Freundin? Also echt Potter ! Ein Malfoy hat Geschmack!"  
  
Harry grinste nur noch breiter als sie in die große Halle gingen.Ohne zu zögern folgte er Malfoy an den Slytherintisch . Er hörte aufgeregtes Tuscheln an den anderen Tischen, doch niemand sprach ihn direkt darauf an. Er saß zwischen Draco und einem Slytherin den er nicht kannte als er plötzlich hinter sich eine schrille Stimme hörte.  
  
"Dracolein ich fasse es nicht dass du das wirklich getan hast! Was soll der denn hier?"  
  
Sie deutete angewidert auf Harry der sie nur herausfordernd angrinste.  
  
"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Pansy!"  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an als hätte sie gedacht Harry sei stumm. Dann bedachte sie ihn mit einem giftigen Blick und meinte noch bevor sie ging  
  
"Komm meinem Draco Schätzchen ja nicht zu nahe Potter!"  
  
Als sie weg war sah Harry zu Draco der nur ein genervtes Gesicht machte. Harry konnte nicht anders als in Lachen auszubrechen was sofort alle Blicke auf ihn zog. Es war nicht normal dass an diesem Tisch nicht aus Schadenfreude gelacht wurde sondern nur weil etwas komisch war, und erst recht nicht über Draco Malfoy. Aber es schien keinen weiter zu stören und so begannen sie zu essen.  
  
Als Harry während des Essens den Blick hob und zum Lehrertisch sah bemerkte er erst die verwirrten Gesichter Mc Gonagalls und Dumbledores und er sah Hagrid der ihn entsetzt ansah. Als sein Blick weiter wanderte sah er noch einige verwirrte Blicke doch dann blieb er an zwei pechschwarzen Augen hängen die ihn anzulächeln schienen. Snape verzog zwar wie immer keine Miene aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.  
  
Snape war erst geschockt gewesen so wie alle anderen als er Harry mit Draco zum Slytherintisch gehen sah aber dann , als er Harry lachen hörte und sah dass es keine Streitigkeiten gab war er sehr froh. Wenn Harry sich mit den Slytherin anfreunden würde wäre das nur gut. Vielleicht würde der Junge dann auch besser in Zaubertränke. Denn so sehr er ihn auch liebte Harry war eine absolute Niete was dieses Fach anging! Plötzlich blickte Harry ihn an und Severus meinte ein kleines Lächeln in seine Richtung zu sehen.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry wieder zu Snapes Büro. Er klopfte leicht an die Tür die ihm nach einigen Sekunden geöffnet wurde. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las einige Arbeiten durch. Er blickte nicht auf und wusste daher auch nicht wer da so nervös vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und ihn liebevoll anlächelte.  
  
"Ja bitte? Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
Harry merkte dass Severus noch nicht wusste dass er hier war und so fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und ging um den Schreibtisch herum . Er stellte sich dicht hinter Snapes Stuhl und schlang seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper.  
  
"Was zum....Oh Harry du bist es!"  
  
Harry sah ihn beleidigt an. Doch dann beugte er sich leicht vor und fing an, an Severus Ohr zu knabbern.  
  
"Wieso hattest du jemand anderes erwartet?" raunte er mit sanfter Stimme  
  
Severus blickte zu dem Jungen auf und küsste ihn leicht, bevor er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog und die Arme um ihn schloss.  
  
"Nein , Niemanden. Aber du bist die schönste Überraschung die ich mir wünschen kann." Meinte er während er kleine Küsse auf Harrys Hals verteilte.  
  
"Severus? Wollen wir heute nicht da weiter machen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben?"  
  
Snape musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ja er würde schon gerne dort weitermachen, aber dann ließe sich sein Plan nicht mehr durchführen .  
  
"Das muss noch etwas warten Harry."  
  
Harry sah ihn ein wenig beleidigt an.  
  
"Aber warum Severus?"  
  
"Es hat seine Gründe! Vertrau mir einfach ich möchte es für dich einfach nur schön machen."  
  
Harry sah ihn zwar etwas enttäuscht an aber er nickte dann doch.  
  
"Aber dir ist schon bewusst dass ich wegen dir wieder die halbe Nacht im Bad verbringen werde!?"  
  
Ja bei solchen Träumen würde Snape auch nichts anderes machen, aber dem ließe sich Abhilfe schaffen . Sie durften jetzt ja nur noch nicht miteinander schlafen aber sonst...  
  
Er stand auf und zog den überraschten Harry mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort drückte er den Jungen ohne ein Wort zärtlich zurück aufs Bett. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Aber Severus du sagtest doch..."  
  
"Das muss auch noch warten aber ich will ja nicht dass du wegen mir morgen in meinem Unterricht einschläfst!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten küsste er Harry zärtlich und fuhr mit einer Hand unter dessen Hemd. Seine Robe hatte Harry über den Stuhl in seinem Büro gehängt. Während ihre Zungen mit einander spielten strich er leicht über eine von Harrys Brustwarzen und begann dann diese zu massieren. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam aus Harrys Mund als Severus langsam mit seiner Zunge erst über dessen Brustkorb und anschließend über seinen Bauch fuhr.  
  
"Severus..aahh..was hast du ...vor?"  
  
Harry war bereits so außer Atem dass es ihm schwer fiel noch in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen.Was Snape da mit ihm anstellte war einfach unbeschreiblich. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, er schien vor Lust zu verbrennen.Er stöhnte laut auf als Snape ihm seine Hose auszog und dabei , ob beabsichtigt oder nicht , leicht seine Erregung streifte.  
  
"Oh Gott........"  
  
Snape lag bereits wieder ein zynischer Kommentar auf der Zunge aber den würde er sich für den Hauptakt aufsparen , jetzt wollte er einfach nur das Harry zufrieden war. Langsam glitten seine Finger über Harrys Leiste und fuhren in rhytmischen Bewegungen auf und ab. Als er aufblickte sah er ein Bild das ihm kurz den Atem stocken ließ. Harrys ganzer Körper glänzte unter einer dünnen Schweißschicht. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Seite geworfen und krallte seine Hände in das Laken . Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise und seine Haare waren zerzaust. Die Wangen gerötet die Lippen leicht geöffnet um das leise aber kontinuierlich Stöhnen hindurch zu lassen und die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen , gab dieser Junge ein atemberaubendes Bild ab .  
  
"Harry du bist wunderschön."  
  
Als er das sagte ließ er eine Hand verlangen über Harry Körper wandern . Dieser sah durch die Worte zu ihm auf. Er sah ihn mit einem hungrigen Blick an als wolle er ihn verschlingen. Snape konnte nicht mehr anders er musste ihn schmecken . Es war ihm so lange verwehrt geblieben und nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er beugte sich vornüber und fuhr erst leicht mit der Zungenspitze über die Eichel . Als er ein leises Aufkeuchen vernahm , nahm er Harry vollkommen in sich auf.  
  
Als Harry die feuchte Hitze um seinen empfindlichsten Körperteil spürte und schließlich auch noch wie Severus leicht und dann immer stärker zu saugen hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er bog ihm seine Hüfte entgegen und mit einem lauten Aufschrei erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt in Snapes Mund.  
  
Severus dachte jedoch nicht daran einfach aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil. Er behielt seine Geschwindigkeit bei und erhöhte sogar noch etwas den Druck den er auf Harry ausübte . Er fuhr mit seinen Händen leicht die Innenseite von Harrys Oberschenkeln hinauf und massierte dann den Rest seiner Lenden. Harry wand sich unkontrolliert unter ihm hin und her bis er nach kurzer Zeit noch einmal kam.  
  
"Severus! Ich ...bitte ich ich kann nicht mehr aaaaahhhh....."  
  
Snape ließ von dem keuchenden Jungen ab und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Harry war in diesem Zustand noch viel schöner. Oh Gott wie würde er dann erst aussehen wenn Snape mit dem was er noch mit ihm vorhatte fertig war ? Ja das würde sehr interessant werden. Aber für heute war es erstmal genug. Er legte sich zu Harry ins Bett der noch immer schwer atmete und deckte ihn zu .  
  
Harry hatte ca. eine Stunde geschlafen und war nachdem er aufgewacht war noch mit Snape in dessen Büro gegangen um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es wäre doch etwas zu auffälig gewesen hätten beide in dessen Bett gesessen und Harry dazu noch nackt.  
  
Als sie sich gegenüber saßen sah Snape ihn verwundert an.  
  
" Du hast heute am Slytherintisch gesessen ?"  
  
Harry nickte nur. Und fing dann an zu lachen.  
  
"Du hättest sehen sollen wie ihr alle dreingeschaut habt!"  
  
Snape allerdings war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er sah Harry ernst an.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Harry blinzelte verwundert über den ernsten Tonfall.  
  
"Warum was ?"  
  
"Warum hast du dort gesessen?"  
  
Harry sah beschämt zu Boden als er antwortete.  
  
"Du hast doch gesehen wie meine Freunde sich mir gegenüber verhalten und so ist das bei allen anderen Schülern auch seit Ron allen erzählt hat dass ich schwul bin. Nur die Slytherins haben mich in Ruhe gelassen seit dem. Zuerst dachte ich es sei unter ihrer Würde mich jetzt noch zu beachten , aber dann kam Draco zu mir und hat mir ihren Standpunkt erklärt . Das sie fänden dass es in einem Haus mehr Solidarität geben sollte und dass ich für sie jetzt quasi kein Gryffindor mehr sei. Dann hat er mir angeboten bei ihnen zu sitzen und da ich an meinem Tisch sowiso nur wie ein Aussätziger behandelt oder beschimpft werde habe ich zugestimmt."  
  
Snape sah ihn nachdenklich an. Ihm kam da langsam eine Idee.  
  
"Harry sag mir bitte ...erinnerst du dich noch als der sprechende Hut dich zu einem Haus einteilen sollte?"  
  
Harry nickte interessiert.  
  
"Du hast wenn ich mich recht erinnere mit ihm gesprochen oder? Es ging darum dass du zwischen zwei Häusern wählen durftest oder?"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken von Harry.  
  
"Welche zwei waren es?"  
  
Harry hob langsam den Blick. Er hatte Angst Snape könnte sauer werden wenn er erfuhr dass Harry Slytherin abgelehnt hatte.  
  
"Gryffindor und Slytherin." Antwortete er leise.  
  
Auf Snapes Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln.  
  
"Dacht ichs mir...."  
  
"Was hat das...."  
  
"Wenn es dir wirklich so schlecht geht in deinem Haus bestünde die Möglichkeit zu wechseln. Du könntest nach Slytherin kommen. Wenn du willst kann ich alles regeln."  
  
Harry war etwas irritiert er ein Slytherin werden? Aber diese Möglichkeit zog er wirklich in Betracht. Er musste darüber erstmal eine Nacht schlafen.  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken Severus . Ich sage dir morgen Bescheid."  
  
Snape nickte zufrieden.  
  
"In Ordnung Harry schlaf gut und wenn etwas sein sollte ich bin immer hier das weißt du ja..."  
  
Mit einem Kurzen Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry ging zurück zu seinem Tower. 


	10. but sometimes Revenge is better

Chapter 10 Real friendship wouldnt hurt so much  
  
Als sich das Portrait der fetten Dame hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und er einige Schritte in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war sah er sich plötzlich von fast einem dutzend erst- bis siebtklässler umringt die ihn mit finsterem Gesicht anstarrten. Einer von ihnen und anscheinend auch deren Redelsführer war Ron. Harry wandte sich an ihn um zu erfahren was vor sich ging.  
  
"Ron was...?"  
  
"Klappe Schwuchtel!"  
  
Harry sah ihn irritiert an.  
  
"Nicht nur das du so eine wiederlich Kreatur bist nein jetzt läufst du wohl auch noch zu den Slytherin über was? Oder hast du kleine Hure da etwa einen Freund gefunden?"  
  
Rons Stimme triefte vor Hohn.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber wir werden dir das schon noch austreiben!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten stürzten sie sich alle gleichzeitig auf Harry. Schläge und Tritte prasselten nur so auf alle Stellen seines Körpers nieder. Er versuchte sich so klein wie nur möglich zu machen aber es gelang ihm nicht denn er konnte sich schon fast nicht mehr rühren. Plötzlich ließen sie von der zerschundenen und blutenden Figur am Boden ab und Ron stellte sich in sein Blickfeld.  
  
"Ich hoffe das ist dir eine Lehre Potter!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten holte Ron zu einem Tritt in Harry Gesicht aus . Harry schloß voller Angst die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Nicht dass er ihn noch wirklich von den anderen Schmerzen die seinen Körper bereits durchzogen hätte unterscheiden können. Als er dachte jetzt müsste ihn Ron gleich treffen hörte er Mc Gonagalls Stimme sagen  
  
"Pertrificus Totalus!" und der Tritt blieb aus.  
  
Harry konnte die Schmerzen und den Schock nicht mehr aushalten . Eine süße Ohnmacht legte sich über ihn .  
  
Mc Gonnagal eilte so schnell sie konnte zum Tower. Severus hatte wirklich sehr besorgt geklungen als er sagte sie solle bitte nach Harry sehen. Als sie den Turm erreichte bot sich ihr ein schreckliches Bild. Harry lag blutüberströmt am Boden und rührte sich nicht . Und Weasly holte gerade zu einem Tritt auf dessen Kopf aus . Sie reagierte schnell und stellte den Jungen ersteinmal kalt. Daraufhin legte sie einen Schwebezauber auf den bewusstlosen Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Ron aus Funken sprühenden Augen an bevor sie den Blick in die Runde schweifen ließ.  
  
"Keiner von ihnen bewegt sich aus diesem Raum bis ich zurück bin verstanden?! Das wird ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben für sie alle! Aber ihnen Mr. Weasly kann ich versichern dass sie morgen diese Räume für eine sehr lange Zeit zum letzten Mal sehen werden."  
  
Damit verschwand sie und brachte Harry auf die Krankenstation. Als Poppy sich um den Jungen kümmerte und ihr sagte er wäre aus der Lebensbedrohlichen Phase heraus atmete sie auf und ging um Professor Snape zu holen.  
  
Snape ging nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Harry .Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Und seine schlechten Vorahnungen über Harry hatten sich bisher immer als wahr herausgestellt. Leider.Aber vielleicht waren seine Sorgen ja auch umsonst. Dem Junge ging es bestimmt g......  
  
"Professor Snape bitte kommen sie sofort mit auf die Krankenstation. Mr. Potter wurde aufs übelste zusammengeschlagen!"  
  
Mc Gonnagal stand völlig außer Atem in seinem Büro. Er hatte doch etwas geahnt! Er eilte ihr sofort hinterher. Verdammter misst das man nicht einmal innerhalb dieser Schule apparieren konnte!  
  
Völlig außer Atem kam Snape auf der Krankenstation an . Als er Harrys zerschundene Gestalt auf dem Bett liegen sah stieg eine unbändige Wut in ihm hoch. Wer immer das getan hatte würde diese Schule nie mehr von innen sehen! Das stand für ihn fest . Als er gerade die entsprechende Frage an Mc Gonnagall stellen wollte öffnete Harry schwach die Augen. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen aber es gelang ihm nicht. Als Snape das bemerkte nahm er seinen Zauberstab und stellte eine kurzzeitige mentale Verbindung zwischen den beiden her.  
  
`Harry hörst du mich?`  
  
`Ja Severus`  
  
`Was willst du mir sagen?`  
  
`Ich ...werde....wech...seln... .... ..`  
  
Diese paar Worte hatten Harrys ganze Kraft verbraucht und er fiel wieder in Ohnmacht. Snape musste sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln verkneifen. Aber das wäre nun wirklich nicht angebracht gewesen!  
  
Er hatte jetzt einiges an Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Es würde zwei Leute geben die er ienweihen musste. Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore würde es eh schon wissen und Draco musste Bescheid wissen schließlich war er Vertrauensschüler der Slytherin.  
  
Snape kam Harry jeden Abend auf der Krankenstation besuchen aber immer so dass Poppy ihn nicht sah und sich wundern konnte. Sie konnten sich jedoch nie lange unterhalten da Harrys Verletzungen sehr an seinen Kräften Zehrten.  
  
Und die Slytherins? Naja außer Draco wusste zwar noch niemand von Harrys übertritt aber sie hatten jetzt schon eine gewisse Solidarität zu ihm entwickelt. Und nun wurden die Gryffindors dafür bestraft was sie getan hatten. Alle außer Ron ...der war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr an der Schule. Kein Gryffindor an der Schule konnte mehr einen Schritt außerhalb seines Turms tun ohne von einem Slytherin in irgendeiner Weise verspottet erniedrigt oder angepöbelt zu werden.  
  
Einige Wochen nachdem Harry wieder gesund war hatte sich einiges grundlegend verändert. Er schlief und lebte jetzt schon bei den Slytherin auch wenn er offiziell noch keiner von ihnen war. Er benahm sich schon wie einer von ihnen. Hatten zu Anfang seine "Freunde" ihn fertig gemacht so drehte er den Spieß jetzt um. Aber er brauchte es nicht auf eine so oberflächliche Art zu tun wie die Slytherin es jahrelang getan hatten. Durch sein insider wissen hatte er einige nützliche Informationen dafür. 


	11. Finally

Chapter 11 Revenge is sweet  
  
Eines Abends liefen Harry , Draco und ein paar andere Slytherin dem geschlossenen Gryffindor Trupp über den Weg. Den Platz als Redelsführerhatte neben Hermine, Blake eingenommen. Da Ron nun nicht mehr da war. Aber harry kannte auch ihn.  
  
"Schau an schau an die Schwuchtel und ihre Schlangenfreunde,huh? Treibt es wohl alle untereinander wie?" giftete Blake  
  
Draco machte schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu doch Harry hielt ihn zurück .  
  
"Lass nur ich mach das schon ich kenne diesen Abschaum ja schon lange genug um zu wissen womit ich sie kriege ." flüsterte er ihm im Vorbeigehen zu.  
  
Er sah Blake mit einem herablassendem Grinsen an .  
  
"Du reißt ganz schön die Klappe auf für einen Jämmerling der zwei Wochen auf dem Krankenflügel lag nachdem er rückwärts die Treppe runter gefallen ist weil er sich vor einer winzigen Spinne zu Tode erschrocken hat."  
  
Blake sah ihn sauer an und wollte zum Gegenschlag ausholen da sprach Harry schon weiter.  
  
" Oder fühlst du armer Kerl dich zurückgesetzt weil du nicht mal wenn du dir vor Grangers Fotos einen runterholen willst , einen hoch kriegst? Muss schon wahnsinnig frustrierend sein Blake huh?"  
  
Blake wurde rot und wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen doch Hermines kreischen unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Du tust was und von was für Fotos hat er da gesprochen?"  
  
Bevor sie jedoch ein Gespräch starten konnten war Harry schon wieder zur Stelle.  
  
"Aber aber Herminchen wer wird denn hier gleich wieder einen auf Moral machen hm? Täusch ich mich oder warst es nicht du die sich unter dem Vorwand sich neue Bücher zu holen jedes Wochenende quer durch halb Hogsmade gevögelt hat und am Ende schwanger war und nicht wusste von wem ? Und Abtreibung ist ja keine moralische Frage sondern nur eine Frage der Ehre nicht war Herminchen?"  
  
Hermine wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. Plötzlich bekam sie jedoch unerwartet Hilfe von Colin Creevy.  
  
"Potter lüg hier nicht so schamlos rum!"  
  
Harry sah den Jungen amüsiert an und meinte nur  
  
" Ach es ist also eine Lüge das ich dich dabei erwischt habe wie du über einem von dir geschossenen Nacktfoto von Trelawny onaniert hast?"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gryffindors. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er zu Draco zurück sah nur um das selbige Grinsen auch von sämtlichen Slytherins hinter ihm zu sehen. Er drehte sich wieder zurück zu seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern.  
  
"Also hat sonst noch jemand etwas auf dem Herzen das er unbedingt loswerden will?"  
  
Kein Mucks kam von der anderen Seite und Harry sah wie sie geschlagen das Feld räumten. Er hörte noch wie von Blake kam  
  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen Potter!"  
  
Und das brachte Harry auf eine weitere Idee. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Begleitern und meinte grinsend  
  
"Wir werden sehen wer hier was bereuht Blake!"  
  
Draco sah ihn fragend an und Harrry lotzte sie in eine stille Ecke und erklärte ihnen seinen Plan. Begeistert stimmten alle zu und er machte sich auf den Weg um alles nötige zu besorgen.  
  
Er schrieb seinen Brief an die Zwillinge. Sie verstanden sich noch ausgezeichnet auch nachdem sie gehört hatten was vorgefallen war . Sie hatten sich für ihren Bruder entschuldigt und ihn auch gleich als Hauptopfer für ihre Scherze bestimmt. Harry bat sie ihm ihr neues Produkt zuzuschicken damit er es für sie an einem sehr geeigneten Opfer testen könne . Und Voila am nächsten Morgen kam das ganze per Luftpost.  
  
Am Nachmittag schlich Harry mit seinem Umhang getarnt hinter Vertrauensschüler Blake her. Als dieser das Bad der Vertrauensschüler betrat lief Harry grinsend einen Absatz auf der Treppe zurück und winkte seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin herein. In 5 Minuten würde das Abendessen vorbei sein bis dahin müsste sein Plan eigentlich wirken.  
  
Sie standen vor der Tür zum Bad und lauschten gespannt was denn passieren würde als sie es hörten , einen langgezogenen lauten und eigentlich für einen Jungen fast schon zu hohen Schrei! Nach einigen Sekunden kam Blake aus dem Bad gestürmt , nackt wie Gott ihn schuf und rannte an den lachenden Slytherin vorbei die Treppe hinunter.Ihm nach kamen hunderte kleiner Spinnen. Pünktlich wie geplant öffneten sich die Türen der großen Halle und die Schüler strömten heraus. Doch plötzlich stoppten sie apbrupt. An der gesamten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft (einige wenige Slytherin und ein gewisser ehemaliger Goldener Junge von Gryffindor ausgenommen) lief ein splitter nackter schreiender Thomas Blake vorbei und verschwand um die nächste Ecke , die Spinnen waren schon nicht mehr zu sehen aber er rannte noch immer. Als er vorbei war, war erst ein lautes gemurmel zu hören doch dann brach unter Lehrern wie unter Schülern schallendes Gelächter aus. Thomas Blake wurde nie mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen , man nimmt an dass er sich nach diesem Vorfall für immer in einer geheimen Vertrauensschülertoilette eingeschlossen hat, diese Theorie ist allerdings bis heute nicht bewiesen! Von diesem Tag an waren die Gryffindors sehr kleinlaut! 


	12. Thats called punishment

Chapter 12 A man must do what a man has to do (and especially when its real fun)....but Sev isnt this a bit rough? Allright , allright I do shut up but please stop glaring  
  
Snape hatte beobachtet wie Harry wieder aufgeblüht war und auch wenn sich sein Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit sehr verändert hatte so war er wenn sie allein waren doch noch immer sein schüchterner , zwar nicht mehr ganz so zurückhaltender aber immernoch bis zum Umfallen niedlicher Harry. Für Snape war klar dass es jetzt an der Zeit war um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, jetzt wo der Junge keineswegs mehr labil war konnte er ohne Probleme beginnen. Mit einem leichten Grinden ging er zu seiner nächsten Stunde : 7. Klasse Gryffindor/ Slytherin  
  
Harry saß bereits auf seinem Platz neben Draco und unterhielt sich angeregt über den Vorfall gestern Abend mit Blake. Ab und zu sah er so unauffällig wie möglich zur Tür um zu sehen ob Severus endlich kam. Sie hatten sich jetzt eine ganze Woche nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen weil Harry zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war seine Kontakte in Slytherin zu knüpfen und entgültig klarzustellen dass er sich von niemandem abwertend behandeln ließ.Aber da ja nun alles geklärt war und bald sein offizieller Übertritt nach Slytherin bekannt gegeben werden würde , konnten sie sich vielleicht ja schon heute Abend wieder treffen. Harry wurde immer nervöser, Snape kam sonst nie so zu spät.  
  
Als er aufstehen und nachsehen wollte was los war flog allerdings die Tür auf und Snape kam herein. Harry bemerkte sofort dass etwas nicht so war wie sonst . Severus war viel zu ....gut gelaunt...dafür dass er Unterricht mit den Gryffindors hatte zumindest. Nicht dass er lachend und singend durch den Raum tanzen würde , eine absolut lächerliche Vorstellung , aber für Harry war seine gute Laune sofort sichtbar auch wenn sie niemand ansonsten bemerkte. Aber er konnte Severus ja heute Abend fragen was los war.  
  
Snape begann die Stunde wie üblich mit einigen Punktabzügen und schrieb dann das Rezept für den Trank an die Tafel den sie heute brauen sollten. Er hatte mit Absicht einen Trank gewählt der nicht all zu schwer war , bei dem abber ein winziger Fehler beim Umrühren schon die ganze Arbeit vernichten konnte. Und Snape wusste wie leicht Harry abzulenken war. Er musste sich da er in der Klasse war ein Grinsen verkneifen , aber Harry schien schon gemerkt zu haben dass er heute bessere Laune als sonst hatte , denn er lächelte ihm zwischendurch unauffällig zu. Dieses Lächeln ließ Snapes Herz gleich wieder höher schlagen und ermutigte ihn nur noch seinen Plan in die Tat umzustzen.  
  
Als alle Schüler angefangen hatten die Zutaten für ihren Trank zu vermischen stand Snape auf und ging langsam erst die Reihen der Gryffindors ab um einige Punkte abzuziehen und kam dann langsam auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu . Als er bei Harrys Tisch angekommen war , war dieser wie geplant gerade beim Rühren. Snape stellte sich so nahe wie ohne aufzufallen möglich hinter ihn und sah kritisch in Harrys Kessel.  
  
"Annehmbar Mr. Potter aber wir werden sehen wie ihr Trank riecht."  
  
Unter dem Vorwand nach dem Löffel im Kessel greifen zu wollen streckte Snape langsam die Hand aus und streifte nur Federleicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen Harrys Nacken. Er konnte ein leises Aufkeuchen hören als er nach dem Löffel griff. Wie gesagt roch er an dem Trank und nickte dann anerkennend.  
  
"Nicht schlecht Potter , sie überraschen mich!"  
  
Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und berührte dabei leicht Harrys Wange. Ein weiteres Keuchen. Severus beugte sich ein Stück vor und sagte etwas leiser so dass es nur Harry verstand .  
  
"Jetzt aber weiter so oder kannst du schon nicht mehr?"  
  
Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er seine Stimme gesenkt und er merkte wie Harry erschauerte.  
  
Harrys Herz schien auszusetzen als Severus Hand erst leicht über seinen Nacken fuhr und dann über seine Wange striff.Als er dann auch noch mit einer Stimme die Harry erbeben ließ diese Worte sagte die ihn so sehr an die Nacht in Snapes Bett erinnerten schien seine Konzentration vollkommen verloren und er rührte den Trank in die falsche Richtung weiter. Snape stand noch immer hinter ihm und er konnte es spüren . Er konnte die Wärme des Körpers hinter sich spüren und er roch......etwas verbranntes ? Harry sah erschrocken auf seinen Kessel und wich schnell ein Stück zurück als dieser begann Flammen zu spucken. Harrys Augen weiteten sich im Schock. Er kannte das Alles , das war wie ein Deja-vu. Ja er hatte so etwas schon einmal geträumt aber dieser Traum .....in diesem Traum hatte Snape ihn hierfür zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert und als sie dann allein in seinem Büro waren..... Harry wurde rot als er daran dachte was er weiter geträumt hatte. Aber so etwas würde Severus nie tun....leider.  
  
Snape lachte sich innerlich halb tot. Er liebte den Jungen zwar aber er kannte niemanden den man so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen konnte wie Harry. Nun zu Schritt zwei!  
  
"Und wie sie mich überraschen Potter . Strafarbeit , Heute , Acht Uhr , In meinem Büro, Pünktlich!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Snape zufrieden zurück zu seinem Tisch. Ja so in etwa müsste Harry den Anfang doch geträumt haben nicht wahr? Ob er schon einen Verdacht hatte ? Ob er sich schon wunderte warum ihm das alles so bekannt vorkam? Wenn ja um so besser.Der Rest der Stunde verlief Ereignislos und Snape verließ zum Läuten als erster den Raum um möglichen Fragen von Harrys Seite aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Harry war geschockt. Genau so hatte ihm Severus in seinem Traum auch die Strafarbeit erteilt zur gleichen Zeit , im selben Ton. Was war das hier? Wieder ein Traum? Nein zu real. Aber was war es dann? Als Harry nach der Stunde noch zu Severus gehen wollte war dieser schon verschwunden. Dann würde er ihn eben am Abend fragen.  
  
Acht Uhr. Harry stand mit klopfendem Herzen vor Severus Büro und klopfte an. Einige Augenblicke später hörte er ein kaltes "Herein" und öffnete und schloss schnell die Tür. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten redete er auch gleich darauf los.  
  
"Severus was soll d..."  
  
Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden da Severus ihn schon anfuhr.  
  
"Potter. Wer zum Teufel hat ihnen eigentlich erlaubt mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?"  
  
Harrys Blick sprach von totaler Verwirrung als er wieder etwas sagte  
  
"Aber Severus ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
Nun machte sich ein hinterhältiges aber auch gleichzeitig anzügliches Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht breit. Er stand auf und ging auf den Jungen zu der ihn noch immer mit großen Augen ansah .  
  
"So du verstehst also nicht Harry ? Na dann werde ich dir wohl....eine kleine Lektion erteilen müssen, wie?"  
  
Harry realisierte plötzlich was hier geschah. Severus hatte aus irgendeinem ihm nicht bekannten Grund seinen Traum gesehen und jetzt....oh Gott wollte er etwa das alles.....ja anscheinend wollte er das . Auch wenn Harry zu gerne gewusst hätte was hier vor sich ging und woher Severus seine Träume kannte im Moment wollte er nichts anderes als dieses kleine Spielchen mit zu spielen. Er wusste schließlich wie er sich zu verhalten hatte immerhin war es sein Traum. Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen dass Severus zeigte dass er verstanden hatte und dass er mitspielte. Endlich bekam Harry das worauf er schon so lange hatte warten müssen und dann auch noch in einer Art von der er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur zu träumen gewagt hatte.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Let`s play  
  
Harry senkte seinen Kopf leicht und sagte so leise dass es kaum zu hören war  
  
"Ja Sir."  
  
Snape grinste zufrieden dass Harry erkannt hatte was er vor hatte und mit spielte. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und meinte  
  
"Wie war das Potter ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden?!"  
  
"Ja Sir . Ich denke auch dass sie mir eine Lektion erteilen sollten."  
  
Harry konnte sich plötzlich wieder an jedes Detail aus seinem Traum erinnern und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten es endlich in Realität zu spüren.  
  
Severus stellte sich hinter den Jungen und ließ eine Hand unter dessen Hemd fahren. Harry hatte seine Robe gar nicht angezogen als er herkam.Langsam strich er ihm über den Bauch nach oben über Harrys Brustkorb , ließ seine Hände weite Kreise ziehen , seine Fingernägel leicht über die samtene Haut kratzen.  
  
Langsam führte er Harry zu seinem leeren Schreibtisch und drückte ihn mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte.  
  
"So? Willst du das wirklich? Was willst du Harry? Willst du mich spüren , willst du spüren wie meine Hände dich zum Stöhnen , zum Schreien bringen? Was willst du sag es mir?"  
  
Er hatte Harry mittlerweile seines Shirts entledigt und ließ seine Finger nun mit dessen Brustwarzen spielen. Langsam ließ er eine Hand tiefer wandern bis sie ihr Ziel zwischen Harrys Beinen erreicht hatte und fing leicht an den Jungen zu massieren.  
  
Harry stöhnte leicht auf und schloss die Augen während sein Atem immer schneller ging. Snape drehte mit seiner freien Hand Harrys Gesicht wieder zu sich und küsste ihn kurz. Nur wenige Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt fragte er ihn nochmals  
  
"Was willst du Harry sag es mir."  
  
Als Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzte ließ er seine Hand mit etwas mehr Druck arbeiten so dass Harry seine Antwort stöhnte  
  
"Dich Severus . Ich will dich. Ich will dich ganz auf mir spüren , in mir, ich will spüren wie du in mir kommst. Ich habe so lange davon geträumt."  
  
Snape musste wieder grinsen .  
  
"So? Hast du das? Na da muss ich dich enttäuschen Harry . Hast du vergessen dass ich dir erst noch eine Lektion erteilen muss? Oder glaubst du die brauchst du nicht mehr?"  
  
Seine Hände verließen Harrys Schritt und fuhren wieder hinauf zum Brustkorb wo seine Finger leicht Harrys Brustwarzen umkreisten und dann fest zukniffen. Harry stöhnte nur auf und atmete wieder etwas schneller.  
  
"Doch Sir!"  
  
Snape kniff noch einmal zu und zog seine Hände dann vom Körper des Jungen weg. Er meinte ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von Harry zu hören. Er baute sich vor ihm auf und betrachtete ihn eine Weile.  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Snape griff nach Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine , dann trat er einige Schritte zurück und setzte sich schließlich auf seine Couch. Von dort aus blickte er Harry auffordernd an.  
  
"Zieh dich aus."  
  
Als Harry hastig begann sein Shirt auszuziehen unterbrach er ihn jedoch noch einmal.  
  
"Langsam ich will jede deiner Bewegungen sehen!"  
  
Harry senkte demütig den Blick und nickte.  
  
"Jawohl Sir."  
  
Langsam wie Snape verlangt hatte ließ er nun auch den Rest seiner Kleidung verschwinden. Als er bei den Boxershorts angekommen war hörte er ein scharfes einatmen aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes , was ihn anspornte diese Sache für Snape ch ein wenig spannender zu machen . Als er sich bückte schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, dann richtete er sich langsam wieder auf und schenkte Severus während er mit seinen Händen an seinem Körper entlang fuhr einen lasziven Blick.  
  
"Bekomme ich jetzt meine Lektion Professor?" er lächelte Snape frech an.  
  
Dieser Junge war unglaublich wenn Harry noch ein wenig so weiter machte hätte Snape bald keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über diese Sache geschweige denn über seinen Körper. Er riss sich zusammen und winkte den Jungen zu sich.  
  
Mit zitternden Knien ging Harry zu seinem Geliebten hinüber.  
  
"Hinlegen!"  
  
Harry verstand als Severus auf seinen Schoß deutete und legte sich mit dem Bauch auf Snapes Schoß. Er spührte wie kühle , schlanke Finger sein Rückgrat entlangfuhren und er erzitterte. Doch dann waren diese Finger auch schon wieder weg und als Harry nachdachte was jetzt passieren müsste spürte er auch schon wie Severus Hand leicht schmerzhaft aber vor allen Dingen erregend , mit leichter Kraft auf seinem Hintern landete.Das war einfach zu gut. Mit jedenm Schlag wurde er gegen Snapes Bein gestoßen und seine Erregung wuchs zunehemends. Nach kurzer Zeit schon konnte Harry ein lautes Stöhnen bei den Schlägen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
Plötzlich war Snapes heißer Atem an seinem Ohr  
  
"Gefällt dir das Harry?"  
  
Harry konnte seine Antwort nur stöhnen  
  
"Oh Gott ja!" 


	13. Oh My Goodness

Chapter 13  
  
Game on  
  
Mit jedem Schlag den Snape auf Harrys Hintern plazierte wuchs auch seine Erregung. Harrys Stöhnen machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und dann auch noch dessen Erregung die sich mit jeder Bewegung an Severus Bein rieb und mitlerweile einen feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose hinterlassen hatte. Nach einem letzten Schlag half er dem Jungen sich wieder aufzurichten und stellte sich vor ihn hin.  
  
"interessant...."  
  
Er betrachtete Harrys erregten Körper eingehend,wie er dalag verschwitzt , schneller Atem und rote Wangen, unwiderstehlich aber er durfte ihn jetzt noch nicht haben, auch wenn es für ihn selbst auch eine Tortur war.  
  
"Steh auf!" befahl er ihm mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
  
Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen stand Harry auf und versuchte aufrecht zu stehen ohne zu sehr zu zittern.Snape nickte und ging zu einem seiner Regale und nahm Flasche mit einer roten Flüssigkeit heraus. Er winkte Harry zu sich und hielt ihm die Flasche hin .  
  
"Trink!"  
  
Ohne zu zögern nahm Harry sie entgegen und schluckte den Inhalt herunter. Anfangs spürte er nichts doch dann wurde sein ganzer Körper von einer erregenden Hitze erfüllt und sein Blut floss schneller.  
  
"Was......."  
  
"Durch diesen Trank wirst du alles spüren was ich dir sage." Erkläte er Harry wie nebensächlich.  
  
" Knie dich dort hin ."  
  
Er deutete mit der Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und kniete sich auf den Tisch.  
  
"Heb deine Arme an."  
  
Als er seine Arme in der Luft hatte sah er zu Snape der langsam auf ihn zukam . Als er vor ihm stand sahen sie sich in die Augen und plötzlich spürte Harry kaltes Metall an seinen Handgelenken das ihn in dieser Position hielt. Die Ketten hingen von der Deke herab und umschlossen seine Handgelenke fest.  
  
"Ich werde dir jetzt sagen was du fühlst und du wirst es fühlen. Und ich will nicht einen Ton von dir hören, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja Sir."  
  
Harry lies ergeben den Kopf sinken.  
  
" Du spürst wie meine Lippen deinen Hals entlang fahren wie sie zubeißen!"  
  
Harrys Körper zuckte zusammen . Der Trank schien zu wirken .  
  
"Du spürst meine Hände über deinen Körper fahren als ob sie überall gleichzeitig wären , meine Zunge an deinen Brustwarzen und dann plötzlich meine Zähne die dir einen köstlichen Schmerz zufügen und gleichzeitg meine Hände auf deiner Erregung und in dir , wie sie in dir ein erregendes Ziehen auslösen und auf dir eine Welle von Stromstößen."  
  
Harry zitterte immer mehr in seinen Fesseln , seine Erregung war mittlerweile schmerzhaft. Er biss sich auf die Unter lippe um , wie es ihm befohlen worden war , keinen Mucks zu machen aber es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. "Nun fühlst du wie mein Mund dich umschließt , meine Zunge deine empfinlichsten Stellen berührt während meine Finger noch immer in dir sind."  
  
Nun hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus  
  
"Severus ich .....oh Gott "  
  
Snape musste grinsen , na endlich er hatte schon befürchtet die Selbstbeherrschung des Jungen würde ewig halten!  
  
"Hatte ich dir nicht verboten zu sprechen?"  
  
Harry sah ihn schuldbewusst aber vor allem erregt an.  
  
"Doch Sir aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber ! Ich werde dich bestrafen müssen Harry...."  
  
Harry lies den Kopf mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln wieder sinken.  
  
"Natürlich Sir."  
  
"Du spürst jetzt einen erregenden Schmerz in deinem gesamten Körper der dich vor Lust am liebsten schreien lassen würde aber hüte dich. Aber vor allem spürst du ihn in deiner Erregung. In dir zieht sich alles zusammen und du spürst wie du deinem Höhepunkt immer näher kommst. Aber du bekommst keine Erlösung bis ich es dir sage! Nur deine Erregung wird immer stärker."  
  
"hhhhhhaaaahh ....... haahh..aaaahh"  
  
Harry hing heftig atmend in seinen Fesseln und versuchte nicht laut loszuschreien .Oh gott so gut hatte sich das in seinem Traum nicht angefühlt aber er konnte nicht mehr......  
  
"Se...verus bitte ich kann nicht mehr...."  
  
Harry sah ihn bittend an und leckte sich aufreizend seine mittlerweile trocknen Lippen.  
  
Severus war von der ganzen Sache mittlerweile auch schon ziemlich mitgenommen und war froh dass Harry nicht von noch mehr Tortur geträumt hatte. Mit einer Handbewegung lies er die Fesseln verschwinden und konnte Harry gerade noch auffangen als dieser zitternd auf dem Schreibtisch zusammenbrach. Er hob den Jungen hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett legte.  
  
Harry streckte sich aus , streckte seine Arme über seinen Kopf und spreitzte seine Beine , so dass Severus ihn betrachten konnte. Er lächelte ihn gequält an , noch immer schwer atmend.  
  
"Bitte .....Severus ich brauche dich jetzt , in mir!"  
  
Severus kam dieser Bitte gerne nach. Er legte sich zwischen Harrys gespreizte Beine und drang mit einem Stoß n ihn ein. Harry schrie vor Erregung auf und klammerte sich mit seinen Beinen an Severus um ihn noch weiter in sich zu ziehen.  
  
Es vergingen einige qulvolle Minuten voll unerfülltem verlange bis Snape ihn küsste und meinte  
  
"Du darfst jetzt kommen !"  
  
Harry schrie nochmals auf und erreichteErlösung mit seinem Geliebten zusammen.  
  
Erschöpft blieben sie beide liegen und schliefen , ihre gegenseitigen Liebesgeständnisse auf den Lippen , ein. 


	14. Changing Houses

Chapter 14  
  
The day after oder wie bekommt man Pansy dazu still zu sein  
  
Als Harry aufwachte spürte er eine angenehme Wärme neben sich .  
  
......Severus....  
  
"Aufwachen Potter!" dröhnte plötzlich Snapes stimme über ihm und schreckte ihn hoch.  
  
Was? War das alles nur ein Witz ? Ein Spiel? Warum klingt er so böse , so distanziert?  
  
Harry sah ängstlich auf und sah....  
  
....direkt in Severus verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
"Guten Morgen du kleiner Masochist!" meinte er dann mit einem liebevollen Lächeln bevor er Harry auf die Stirn küsste.  
  
Harry sah ihn aus großen erschrockenen Augen an und brach dann weinend auf seinem Öberkörper zusammen . Snapes Lächeln verschwand sofort und der Ausdruck wich dem von Sorge .  
  
Leicht strich er dem Jungen der sich noch immer schluchzend an ihn drückte , über die Haare.  
  
"Harry ? Was hast du?"  
  
Harry trommelte gegen Severus Brust.  
  
"Mach so was nie , nie wieder! Verdammt Severus du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt ! ...schluchz ...Ich....ich dachte das gestern , nein das alles was wir haben nur ein Witz für dich gewesen wäre ! ...schluchz...ein dummes Spiel...Tu mir das nie wieder an!!!"  
  
Severus Augen wurden groß. So etwas durfte Harry nicht denken ! Er liebte ihn doch.  
  
Langsam hob er Harrys Gesicht an und sah in die von Tränen verschleierten Augen.  
  
"Shhh Harry es tut mir leid.......sieh mich an..."  
  
Er küsste dem Jungen die noch immer rollenden Tänen von den Wangen.  
  
"...hör zu.....du darfst so was nie wieder denken Harry ..hörst du...ich liebe dich und ich werde dir nie weh tun verstehst du? I`m sorry love!"  
  
Damit küsste er ihn und sie ließen sich zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
  
Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf Severus Brust liegen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die Linien des Körpers nach.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Das gestern war .....ich meine es war.....ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll...."  
  
"Verdammt geil?" meinte Severus mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
Harry starrte ihn geschockt an.  
  
Hatte sein Geliebter/Zaubertränkelehrer gerade eben das Wort geil benutzt?  
  
"Nun schau mich nicht so an als hätte ich dir gerade gesagt dass ich mal eine Beziehung mit deinem Paten gehabt hätte . *Gesichtverzieh* Ich finde solch Rollenspiele manchmal auch..."  
  
Er konnte nicht zu Ende reden da Harry ihn unterbrach  
  
"Verdammt Geil?"  
  
Beide lachten und Harry kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Severus , bis dieser ihn leicht von sich drückte und meinte  
  
" Harry wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen . Du weißt was heute beim Frühstück bekannt gegeben wird oder?"  
  
Harry nickte enthusiastisch  
  
"Mein übertritt zu Slytherin!"  
  
Als die beiden auf dem Weg zur großen Halle waren musste Harry plötzlich Lachen. Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Es ist nur so dass, hätte mir vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt dass ich meinen Abschluss in Slytherin machen würde hätte ich ihm einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals geschickt und jetzt..." er lachte weiter.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen trennten sie sich und Harry setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch, wo er von einem grinsenden Draco und einer angesäuerten Pansy erwartet wurde. Er setzte sich neben Draco und wartete bis Dumbledore begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Meine Lieben Schüler ! Darf ich euch einen Moment um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"  
  
Die Halle wurde still und alle sahen zu ihm als er mit seiner Rede fortfuhr.  
  
"Wie einigen von euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen sein mag hat unser lieber Mr. Potter hier ....."  
  
Harry bekam einige Blicke geschenkt  
  
"...einige Probleme in seinem Haus...."  
  
Böse Blicke von den Gryffindors und höhnisches Lachen von Pansy.  
  
"...deshalb möchte ich bekannt geben , dass ab heute Harry Potter ein Mitglied von Slytherin sein wird!"  
  
*WUMP*  
  
Pansy war in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
  
Die Gryffindors atmeten erleichter auf und Slytherin klatschte begeistert Beifall (A/N Alle außer Pansy!*grins * ) Der Rest der Schule wie auch die Lehrerschaft schenkten abwechselnd Harry und Dumbledore verwirrte Blicke. (Alle außer Snape) Als das Frühstück vorbei war ging Harry mit den anderen Slytherins in den Unterricht. Das war einer der ersten Tage an denen er sich auf eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor/Slytherin freute! 


	15. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Harry lag jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde neben seinem Geliebten und wartete darauf dass er aufwachen würde , aber Snape schlief wie ein Stein!  
  
Ich hab ihn wohl gestern etwas überfordert!  
  
Harry musste grinsen als er an ihre gestrige Nacht dachte. Plötzlich war auch die Erregung von gestern wieder da. Ihm kam eine Idee wie er Snape wach kriegen würde. Langsam rutschte er munter der Bettdecke mit seinem Kopf immer tiefer bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Genüsslich nahm er Severus Männlichkeit in den Mund und fing leicht an zu lecken und zu saugen.  
  
Ein lautes Stöhnen über ihm und die Hand in seinen Haaren ließen ihn darauf schließen das Severus nun wach war. Er kam nach oben und küsste ihn kurz.  
  
"Guten Morgen Sev!"  
  
"Netter Weckdienst . Kann man dich buchen?" kam es heiser von Severus zurück  
  
"Tut mir leid bin ausgebucht!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging Harrys Mund wieder abwärts.  
  
Snape schloss die Augen und genoss die Gefühle die ihn durchströmten als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und eine wütende Pansy Parkinson hereinplatzte.  
  
"Professor Snape ! Es tut mir leid dass ich sie in ihren Privaträumen störe aber sie müssen etwas gegen Potters übertritt tu......"  
  
Harry hatte anscheinend nicht mitbekommen dass sie im Raum war und hatte weitergemacht. Pansy wurde knallrot und stotterte  
  
"Oh..i..ich wollte sie nicht stören..."  
  
Nun hatte auch Harry bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmte und kam unter der Decke hervor  
  
"Was ist denn los Sev?"  
  
Er wusste es allerdings als er einen Schrei des entsetzens hörte und Pansy sah.  
  
"Po...Po..Pot..."  
  
Severus sah ihn grinsend an  
  
"Ich glaube sie meint dich!"  
  
Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Severus grinste nur noch breiter.  
  
Pansy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aus dem Zimmer indem sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Vom Gang war nur noch ein hysterisches  
  
"Sind denn auf dieser Schule alle durchgeknallt!?!?"  
  
Lachend fiel Harry Severus um den Hals und küsste ihn innig. Als Severus aufstehen wollte um sich anzuziehen hielt Harry ihn zurück.  
  
"Moment noch Professor! Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!"  
  
Und so begannen sie ihr Spiel von neuem.  
  
The End 


End file.
